


Безымянный шторм

by Red_Sally, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cruelty, Drama, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skinny Bucky, Violence, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тобой, Бак, <i>с тобой</i> что случилось?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Капитан Америка

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** насилие, жестокость, AU

– Я думал, ты меньше… Что с тобой случилось?  
Голос звучал глухо, еле слышно. Запястье, за которое потянул Стив, помогая Баки подняться, ощущалось по-детски тонким. Мир и правда должен был перевернуться, чтобы Баки казался ему хрупким и мелким, каким всю жизнь был он сам.  
– Вступил в армию.  
И только когда Баки сполз со стола и с трудом выпрямился, опершись о металлический край, до Стива дошло, что дело не только в нем.  
– С тобой, Бак, – произнес он, – _с тобой_ что случилось?  
– Вступил в армию, – выплюнул тот в ответ и повис на Стиве, оттолкнулся от него и снова встал на ноги. – Черт, какой ты стал здоровый… Больно было?  
Стив только головой мотнул, не веря глазам.  
Грязная лохматая голова казалась непропорционально большой на жилистой шее. Баки пошатывало; рваный свитер едва держался на тощих плечах. Под ладонью Стива ходуном ходили ребра. Сто седьмой полк попал в окружение два месяца назад – и вид у Баки был такой, словно все эти месяцы его не кормили. Он даже как будто стал ниже. Он плелся следом по коридорам и переходам фабрики, а Стив слушал звук неровных шагов, каждую секунду оглядываясь, готовый подать руку, подставить плечо, но все равно пропустил момент, когда ноги у Баки подкосились и он полетел на пол лицом вперед. Что-то хрустнуло – Стив похолодел от мысли, что Баки сломал себе руку или ногу, просто упав с высоты собственного роста. К страху примешивалась изрядная доля странной, будто бы чужой досады – на непослушные ноги, на разламывающуюся голову… Стив обругал сам себя. Он знал, помнил, каково это, когда единственное непреходящее ощущение – слабость во всем теле. Но у него больше ничего не болело – а Баки уже поднимался, опираясь на него, еще бледнее, чем когда Стив нашел его, и лицо у него было злое, острое.  
Стива хлестнуло стыдом. Из подвала он вынес Баки на руках.  
– Сам дойду, – запротестовал было тот, и Стив осадил его – снова слишком резко, сам не понимая, что на него нашло:  
– Завтра?  
Баки вцепился руками в его плечи и застыл, сжав зубы и глядя перед собой.  
Заметив их, доктор Зола спрятался за спиной у Иоганна Шмидта. Даже сквозь форму Стив чувствовал, как похолодели ладони Баки, когда он увидел доктора.  
Стив зря выпустил его из рук, зря позволил отвлечь себя. Короткая стычка обошлась слишком дорого, за это время Зола успел развести мост, соединявший между собой две части яруса. Внизу взрывались оружейные склады и дымно горели лабораторные этажи. Путь к выходу был отрезан.  
– Стив, – окликнул Баки, показывая наверх, туда, где оставался еще один шаткий мостик.  
– Иди сюда. Потом выскажешь мне все, что думаешь, – сказал Стив, и Баки, раздраженно рыча, забрался ему на спину, обхватив руками и ногами. – А сейчас сиди смирно.  
Он не помнил, как прошел по трясущейся балке под самой крышей, готовой рухнуть в бушевавший внизу огонь; помнил только неуемную дрожь худого легкого тела, хватку незнакомо узких ладоней на плечах, тяжелое дыхание над ухом, тяжелый запах дыма, гари, пота и крови – запах плена и страха, исходивший от Баки, от которого всегда, сколько помнил Стив, пахло _домом_.  
Красный Череп и доктор Зола ушли невредимыми; но они двое спаслись тоже, Баки сполз с него и кое-как встал рядом, заслышав топот множества ног. Бой снаружи был уже закончен, выстрелы раздавались все реже, пока не стихли совсем. К ним торопились освобожденные пленники, кто с оружием, кто без, кто с раненым товарищем под руку. Однополчане узнавали Баки, смотрели на него с изумлением, ужасом, сочувствием. Кто-то позвал его по имени, кто-то окликнул совсем как Стив: «Баки». Здесь были его друзья, и Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Трофейное оружие и транспорт были наготове, солдаты ждали только команды к началу марш-броска. На усталых осунувшихся лицах горел злой азарт.  
Привалившись к Стиву, уронив голову ему на плечо, Баки спал – стоя.  
Они были среди своих.

Стив донес его до одного из грузовиков и уложил в кузове, подстелив снятую с какого-то покойника черную шинель. Сейчас Баки казался еще мельче и хилее, чем час назад. От мыслей о том, что с ним случилось – что с ним сделали, – трещала голова. Больно ли это, спросил Баки, и он явно знал, о чем спрашивал. Невозможно вот так запросто превратить человека в привидение – но доктору Золе это как-то удалось.  
О том, что будет по возвращении в лагерь, думать не хотелось. Стив ослушался прямого приказа, и едва ли полковник Филлипс ждал его, цирковую обезьянку, возомнившую себя бойцом, с распростертыми объятиями. Наказание обещало быть суровым, и дело было не только в сто седьмом полке. Стив рисковал попасться сам, дав в руки Шмидту и Золе сыворотку, текшую в его крови. Он мог сколько угодно повторять, что в безвыходной ситуации не дался бы живым, но этот риск ему не могли не припомнить. Страшнее всего было, что его отошлют обратно, под крылышко к сенатору Брандту, снова танцевать в голубом трико и «бить» статиста, пока Баки здесь…  
Шли ночами, днем затаиваясь в чаще, прячась на случай поисков и атак с воздуха. Переход давался тяжело; солдаты, в первую ночь ведомые злой радостью, теперь устало плелись между деревьями, по краю тропы, жались к медленно ехавшим по лесу грузовикам, везшим раненых. Тех, кто еще мог переставлять ноги, становилось все меньше.  
– Привал бы, а, кэп? – предложил догнавший его Дуган из одного с Баки отделения. – На ногах еле держимся, будем дальше так гнать – не дойдем.  
Стив сжал губы.  
– Может быть погоня, – сказал он. – Тогда точно не дойдем. В машинах достаточно места, отправьте людей туда. Мы движемся на хорошей скорости, к утру будет видно лагерь.  
Дуган хмуро проворчал что-то в усы, но подчинился. Под его присмотром по машинам расселись почти две трети уцелевших, кто-то взобрался на корпус танка, ехавшего во главе колонны.  
Под утро Баки выбрался из грузовика и, поравнявшись со Стивом, пошел рядом: по-новому знакомая шаткая, неровная походка, темная макушка чуть выше плеча Стива. Руки оттягивал тяжелый трофейный автомат; раздобыв его, Баки не расставался с ним ни на минуту. Как будто ждал нападения, новой атаки.  
– Не спится, мелкий? – спросил он, все-таки заставив Стива хмыкнуть.  
– А тебе?  
Баки поморщился и покачал головой – и Стив мигом представил себе, что могло ему сниться. Он тронул его за руку, но ободряющего жеста не вышло; обнять Баки хотелось, но было боязно: слишком легко не рассчитать силу и навредить. Как будто почувствовав неловкость, тот подтолкнул Стива локтем и отступил на шаг.  
А вскоре впереди показался лагерь, и их обступили со всех сторон; Пегги вышла навстречу, почти не отставая от Филлипса. За спиной Стива Баки выкрикнул:  
– Да здравствует Капитан Америка! – так, словно это не он за время пути успел придумать дюжину шуток о Капитане Белые Крылышки, одна другой смешнее.  
Когда Стив оглянулся, Баки смотрел на него почти как раньше: до войны, до плена, – хитро и весело. И, слушая хлопки, ответные выкрики, гомон вокруг, Стив осознал, что они все-таки дошли.  
Разумеется, с глазу на глаз Филлипс содрал с него три шкуры – иначе и не скажешь. Стив дал подробный отчет – в дополнение к оружию и технике, попавшей прямиком в руки Говарда Старка, он записал то, что видел сам и узнал со слов Баки. Полковник наконец дал ему вздохнуть, но тут же вызвал к себе Баки и учинил ему не менее страстный допрос.  
На месте не сиделось. Даже спустя несколько дней после возвращение сто седьмого полка лагерь продолжал кипеть ощущением перемен, ожиданием перелома в ходе войны. Стив готовился использовать информацию, которой они теперь располагали, предстояло еще много работы: подготовка людей, транспорта, связи для настоящей, мощной и быстрой охоты на ГИДРУ… но голова была занята другим.

***  
 _Он чувствовал под спиной металлический холод прозекторского стола, холод, разливавшийся во влажном подвальном воздухе, чьи-то ледяные руки на себе. Слышал лязг оружия и скрежет дверей, шаги и шелест – и голос, вкрадчивый и слишком мягкий для рычащего немецкого. Когда зазвучал английский, стало только хуже._  
Иглы входили под кожу одна за другой, но он не хотел этого, он не просил, его заставили, пригнали сюда, швырнули на стол, как кусок мяса для дрянного повара. Он не мог ни шевельнуться, ни закричать, когда все тело охватило болью. Плоть и кости таяли в ней – а он лежал на столе, неподвижно и молча. Чужие слова, разрозненные, непонятные, перемежавшиеся редкими обращениями на родном английском, ввинчивались в мозг не хуже иголок.  
Доктор Эрскин склонился над ним, морщась досадливо и недоуменно.  
У доктора Эрскина была едва прикрытая пегими волосиками плешь, асимметричное лицо и как минимум дважды сломанный нос.  
Его хотелось сломать снова, и Стив рванулся вперед и вверх.

После таких снов Стив просыпался в холодном поту. Он говорил себе, что Баки выкарабкается, что Баки уже выкарабкался и мало-помалу снова придет в норму. Он был жив, это главное. С ним не могло произойти ничего непоправимого, это же Баки. Думать иначе Стив не мог и не хотел, то убеждая себя, что все в порядке, то малодушно надеясь, что Баки отправят куда угодно, кроме передовой. В штаб. В госпиталь. Домой, ради всего святого.  
Баки об этом, разумеется, и слушать не желал.  
– Еще чего, – сказал он упрямо. – Я же не разучился стрелять по гансам из-за того, что с меня мясо пообтесали. Не глупи, Стиви, никто никуда не поедет. Если, конечно, ты сам не заскучал по девочкам из подтанцовки.  
Не стоило рассказывать, чем занимался Стив все это время. Баки шутил необидно, Стив и сам охотно посмеялся бы вместе с ним. Но он видел, как жадно Баки ел, пил, как растирал постоянно зябнущие руки, кутался в висевший мешком свитер и никак не мог согреться. И всякая охота смеяться пропадала.  
– Вспомни, как сам меня отговаривал! – взмолился Стив.  
Баки сердито посмотрел на него.  
– Отговаривал, конечно, – кивнул он. – А ты не помнишь, часом, куда ты меня послал?  
Против этого у Стива не нашлось возражений, хоть их и не могло не быть. Внутри снова зрела, поднимаясь из глубины, острая темная досада, с которой едва хватало сил бороться. Баки тряхнул головой.  
– Даже думать забудь. Я не ты и на рожон не полезу. Просто хочу положить как можно больше этих сволочей, раз уж они оставили мне такую возможность.  
Стив проводил его взглядом до самого стрельбища. До того, как они оба оказались здесь, он не замечал в Баки этой кровожадности, но это легко было понять. При виде Баки, думая о том, что было с ним в плену, Стив и сам готов был убивать – хоть голыми руками. К счастью или к сожалению, Баки оказался не только способен держать оружие, но и стрелять из него так, что у Стива захватывало дух. Сам он и сейчас, пожалуй, не рискнул бы состязаться в Баки в меткости. Порой ему казалось даже, что Баки за раз сбивал по две мишени и именно поэтому всегда уходил под восторженный вой.  
Он отложил очередной разговор на потом, пообещав себе найти хоть один по-настоящему действенный довод. Филлипс поддержал идею о формировании отряда под прямым командованием Капитана Америки, но пытался сам набрать бойцов для борьбы с ГИДРОЙ и торопил Стива с выбором.  
Его отряд нашел его сам – во время одной из увольнительных, когда Баки утащил его из штаба едва ли не волоком.  
Бар был полон; звучавшая в глубине зала музыка, густой табачный дым, в клубах которого плавно двигались силуэты танцующих, как будто вернули Стива лет на пять назад. Вот он, а вот Баки, которому таких трудов стоило увести приятеля из дома в пятницу вечером. Он подумал даже, что Баки и здесь нашел кого пригласить на свидание, ведь это же Баки, несмотря ни на что.  
Но, пройдя чуть вперед, он заметил за круглым столом знакомую компанию. Из пятерых, звавших сержанта Барнса по прозвищу, Стив знал теперь Дугана и Джонса, но помнил в лицо и остальных.  
– Гляньте, парни, кого я вам привел, – усмехнулся Баки и, толкнув Стива на свободный стул, направился дальше, к маячившей в полумраке барной стойке.

– Говорил же тебе, – улыбнулся он получасом позже, – они идиоты.  
Самым большим идиотом был тот, кто налил ему выпить. Стакан все еще был нетронут, но плечи Баки уже обмякли, и на стойку он опирался тяжело, как если бы был пьян. Стив сел рядом, ставя в пару к стакану свою кружку с пивом.  
– Хочешь стать еще одним? – тихо спросил он. – Охота на ГИДРУ – это прыжок смерти в пасть.  
– А то я не знаю. Можно подумать, ты не потащился смерти в пасть черт знает зачем.  
Баки говорил не то, что было у него на уме, это Стив осознавал ясно, как если бы кто-то толкнул его в бок. Находиться рядом с ним было тяжело, и тяжелее всего – чувствовать усталость, боль и раздражение явно, как собственные. Они зудели под кожей, кололи в затылке всякий раз, когда Баки был у Стива на виду, мелкий и тощий, дикая насмешка ГИДРЫ над их общим прошлым. Стив замечал судорожно сжатые челюсти, и у него самого зубы начинали скрипеть. Баки кашлял от дешевого табака – Стиву в глотку будто кто-то сыпал песок, и неотступной была мысль – неужели в Бруклине Баки чувствовал то же самое?  
Только оказываясь достаточно близко, чтобы при желании можно было коснуться, Стив переставал ощущать это. Может быть, просто совесть замолкала поблизости от живого тепла, а может, причина была не в совести. Эрскин убедил его: поправимо все, кроме смерти. А Баки был жив.  
Будь воля Стива, Баки уже летел бы в Нью-Йорк со Старком за штурвалом. Попробовал было запретить напрямую, но дело дошло до Филлипса. Лучшего снайпера не отослали, даже когда тот выглядел так, что краше в гроб кладут. И хотя «идет на поправку» было, на взгляд Стива, серьезным преувеличением, Баки собрал для него команду хороших парней, Баки хотел сам быть рядом с ним. И Стив слишком хорошо помнил, слишком ясно видел, что случилось с ними порознь.  
Музыка в зале внезапно смолкла, и Баки настороженно вытянул шею, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Стив понял причину первым и едва не свалился на пол с высокого стула.  
Пегги шла к ним через зал, и бойцы смотрели на нее во все глаза – не донося кружки до ртов, умолкая на полуслове, вытягивая шеи, чтоб разглядеть получше. В море зеленых кителей красное платье плыло ярким пятном даже в приглушенном свете. В таком только и ходить на танцы: в самые лучшие клубы, с самой красивой музыкой… С самым правильным партнером.  
Стив подумал было, что Пегги в кои-то веки решила дать увольнительную сама себе, но, оказалось, она пришла сообщить Стиву об испытаниях амуниции следующим утром. Он с усилием отводил взгляд от плавных линий, от плотной ткани платья, облегавшего полную грудь и тонкую талию, от волны темных блестящих волос. Он бы нарисовал ее – но, вероятно, за последнее время разучился рисовать что-либо, кроме мокнущих под дождем грузовиков, темных, похожих на горбатые звериные спины тентов, хмурых резких черт Филлипса и Старка. Острого, со слишком яркими глазами и губами лица Баки.  
Сейчас глаза Баки горели, и уж он-то смотрел на Пегги не отрываясь, как будто в самом деле хотел поджечь. Но она и бровью не повела, не говоря уже о том, чтобы, отвечая, повернуть голову в его сторону.  
Отчаявшись обратить на себя ее внимание, Баки просто маячил у левого плеча Стива: сухая невысокая фигура, снова нездоровый жар, бледное пятно усталого лица на периферии зрения. Он продолжил попытки флиртовать, но выглядели они скорее растерянными, и голос у него звенел больше по привычке: азарт пропал, потому что Баки любил смотреть в глаза девушкам, а поймать взгляд Пегги у него не вышло. Та не отрывалась от Стива, и ее глаза в полумраке бара казались совсем черными, а он думал – отчего ей не посмотреть на Баки, когда ему это так нужно.  
Когда Пегги оставила их, Баки ухмыльнулся, рассеянно потирая ладони, и сказал:  
– И в страшном сне не приснится: хорошенькая девушка смотрит сквозь меня. Черт возьми, неужели правда насквозь видно… Не представляю, как ты справлялся с этим, приятель. Пойдем-ка в бар, пока я окончательно не заделался тобой.  
Стив ответил на улыбку. Его снова, как волной, накрывало обидой, которой было пропитано каждое слово.  
Чтобы опьянеть, Баки хватило полпорции; через несколько минут у него уже заплетался язык, понуро опустились сведенные напряжением плечи, он облокотился на стойку тяжело, точно из него выдернули стержень, державший спину прямо.  
– Надо поговорить, Стиви, – сказал он нетвердо и, попытавшись подпереть голову ладонью, едва не опрокинул свой виски.  
– Завтра поговорим, Бак.  
– Стив.  
Баки смотрел отчаянно и сердито, заставляя Стива поежиться. О чем Баки мог рассказать ему, только напившись так, что едва был в состоянии шевелить языком? На память в который раз пришла фабрика, глаза Красного Черепа, его слова, лихорадочная дрожь Баки под руками. Долгая дорога через границу, взгляд, который так трудно было поймать. Неслучившееся объятие, которое вдруг показалось очень важным.  
– Баки, – начал Стив мягко, – ты не…  
Тот посапывал, уронив голову на столешницу. Стив забрал стакан из безвольных пальцев.  
– Идем отсюда, приятель, – шепнул он и потянул мягкую тонкую руку себе на плечо.  
Нести Баки на себе было бы проще, чем делать вид, будто Стив ведет его по улице. Расслабленное теплое тело казалось лишь немногим тяжелее обычного. Голова Баки клонилась к плечу Стива, хотя, стоило отдать ему должное, приходя в себя, он пытался переставлять ноги сам.  
Едва коснувшись подушки, он уже снова спал.  
Стив долго не мог сомкнуть глаз. Тело, привыкшее к перегрузкам, так же привыкло и отключаться, мгновенно, неподвижно и без сновидений, восстанавливая силы за пару-тройку часов в сутки. Но теперь совсем рядом тихо сопел Баки, и Стив был не в силах спать.

Ему снился Баки. Этот, новый Баки – жилистая шея, узкие плечи, острые костяшки пальцев, ключицы, ребра. Сведенные брови, поджатые губы. Вес худого тела на руках: скорее намек, чем ощущение. Во сне Стив сходил с ума – а может быть, уже сошел. Потому что он держал в ладонях сухие руки, ласково раз за разом проводил большими пальцами по костлявым запястьям, ловя частое биение пульса под бледной кожей. Он жадно вдыхал душноватый запах армейского мыла и мягкую солоноватую нотку свежего пота. И прикасался губами ко лбу и вискам: совсем как Баки, когда они еще жили в Бруклине и Стив болел чаще, чем выходил на учебу и работу. Если он, по мнению Баки, выглядел нездорово, это казалось лучшим способом проверить, нет ли жара. Прикосновение было привычным, аккуратным и ласковым, но Стив все равно со смущенным смехом отталкивал его, выпутывался из рук, шел на кухню за аптечкой.  
Во сне Баки не оттолкнул Стива. Баки отвечал: объятием на объятие – как раньше, поцелуем на поцелуй – по-новому. Баки подставлял ему лицо – сомкнутые веки, впалые щеки, колючий подбородок и нежные приоткрытые губы. И Стив целовал их тоже.

Он вскочил резко, как если бы его окатили холодной водой. Остаток ночи он провел сидя на своей койке и слушая тихое ровное дыхание спящего – до тех пор, пока за час до подъема Баки не поднял взъерошенную голову и не пробормотал, хмуро посмотрев на него:  
– Ты бы поспал хоть часок, Стиви. Я даже сквозь сон слышу, как у тебя мозги скрипят.  
– Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить, – сказал Стив тихонько.  
– Да?.. – невнятно отозвался Баки. – О чем…  
И снова уткнулся в подушку.  
Он как в воду глядел. За следующие месяцы и Стив, и вся его новая команда почти забыли, что такое сон.

***  
– Что-то слишком легко они сдались, – хмуро покачал головой Дум-Дум, сворачивая карту и возвращая Стиву.  
Баки покосился на него.  
– Это, по-твоему, было легко?  
Морита пожал плечами.  
– Я согласен с Баки.  
– А я – с Дуганом, – сказал Дернье, закуривая. – Окопались они на совесть и, само собой, не ждали нас в гости, но разве оружейный склад без одной стены перестает быть оружейным складом?  
Стив понимал, что их беспокоит. Прежде ГИДРА дралась не на жизнь, а на смерть, и даже с суперсолдатом один летучий отряд вряд ли мог бы многое изменить в расстановке сил, но именно так и происходило. Карта с разбросанными по ней красными точками засекреченных укрепленных баз – заводов, лабораторий, казарм, арсеналов – постепенно очищалась. Никто из команды ни разу не был ранен, а Шмидт терял убитыми десятки, и счет вот-вот должен был пойти на сотни. Офицеры, фанатики, запуганные перебежчики успевали раскусить капсулы с ядом; так поступали не все, но Стива жег гнев из-за того, как их много.  
– Дали деру, как только увидели, кто за ними идет, – хмыкнул Баки, глядя на Стива. – А в первых рядах, наверное, несся добрый доктор Гидра. У него от тебя нервный тик.  
Арним Зола уходил от них раз за разом, оставляя за собой разгромленные кабинеты, полусгоревшие документы или пустые сейфы. Командование волновало, как далеко ГИДРЕ удалось продвинуться в исследованиях; Стив хотел получить ответ на вопрос, как Баки вернуть себя прежнего, можно ли его вернуть.  
Поначалу Стив еще мог думать, хоть и с неохотой, что Шмидт удерживает доктора Золу при себе силой, угрозами, возможно, заложниками, что он такой же пленник, каким был доктор Эрскин, пока не уехал из Европы. Но, как-то раз, все-таки решившись рассказать об итальянской фабрике, Баки быстро разубедил его.  
– Эта крыса, – говорил он негромко, и Стив слышал в голосе сдерживаемое рычание, накрывавшее темной яростью и его, и всех, чьих ушей достигал рассказ, – вылавливала парней по одному в клетках, в которые нас загоняли после дня на конвейере. Пока одна смена работала, из второй он выбирал себе подопытные образцы.  
– Их хватали, уводили, – мрачно кивнул Джонс, – а он смотрел, как на лошадей смотрят, и, если нравилось, улыбался. Брал белых, покрупнее и повыше…  
Баки сгорбился и почти с ненавистью посмотрел на тлеющую папиросу в зубах Дернье. Теперь даже близость к курильщикам вызывала у него жестокие приступы спазматического кашля, утихомирить который и успокоить жжение в горле могло только молоко. Дернье предусмотрительно сел подальше от него, на самой границе темноты и света, который давал небольшой костер.  
– Один раз утащили цветного, – сказал Баки. – А потом опять.  
– И никто не вернулся, – припечатал до сих пор молчавший Монти. – Кроме тебя, дурня – виноват, сержант, сэр, больше не повторится.  
Остальные рассмеялись.  
– Вольно, – фыркнул Баки. – Ну их на хрен, этих сволочей, нашли что обсуждать на ночь глядя…  
– Вернемся в штаб, там и обсудим в подробностях, – кивнул Морита. – Давайте лучше о девочках!  
– Моя девочка всегда при мне, – ответил Баки, и не понять было, шутит он или нет, ласково поглаживая приклад винтовки. – Самая верная подружка.  
– Да ты и впрямь сердцеед, сержант, – хохотнул Дум-Дум. – Смотрю на вас с нею, и зависть берет, хоть волком вой.  
Баки в ответ улыбнулся так ярко, что у Стива дыхание перехватило. Почти по-прежнему, почти как Стив помнил. Довоенные дни не стерлись из памяти, но поблекли, как будто все: лето и Кони-Айленд, Бруклин, тесная студенческая квартирка, продуваемая всеми ветрами, и Баки, на которого он смотрел снизу вверх, – было давным-давно. Но Баки улыбался, и как же Стив скучал по этому.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Баки задрал голову и протяжно, так, что ему отозвалась испуганным криком какая-то ночная птица, завыл, не то по-песьи, не то по-волчьи, дико и громко. Морита крякнул, глядя на него, а потом, к удивлению Стива, взвыл следом, хрипло и низко.  
– Черт возьми, – простонал Дум-Дум, давя смех. – Всему-то вас учить…  
Секундой позже выл уже весь отряд.  
Особенных причин таиться уже не было, а если бы и были, Стив ничего не сказал бы. Шутка была по-своему забавной, он хотел даже присоединиться, но тут Баки смолк и опустил голову.  
– Потрепались о девочках, – с сожалением вздохнул Дернье, гася папиросу. – Только и остается, что на луну выть.  
– Так ведь весна, – весело сказал Монти, поднимаясь, – самое время для всякого зверья искать себе пару.  
– На наши брачные вопли набежит разве что стая волков…  
– Это не брачные вопли, – раздался голос Баки, и вокруг стало до странности тихо.  
Стив, впрочем, не был уверен, что Баки действительно говорил что-то. Возможно, ему просто хотелось его услышать.  
– Это боевой клич, – сказал Стив, и глаза Баки хищно сверкнули. – Отбой, воющие коммандос. Самолет будет через три часа.

***  
Стив и оглянуться не успел, как случайно произнесенное прозвище перекочевало с полей на страницы отчетов и в документы, уходившие в штаб. Воющие Коммандос, между тем, благополучно пережили зиму и весну, преследуя ГИДРУ по всей Европе.  
Или, может быть, это ГИДРА водила их кругами, свивалась кольцами, отбрасывала хвост, как и положено всякой гадине. Стив строил новые и новые планы операций и старался не думать об этом. Заглядывая в будущее, он пытался представить себе последнюю из бесчисленных голов. День, когда он сможет сказать – война закончена. И вместе с Баки вернуться домой.  
Поимка Арнима Золы понемногу превращалась для Стива в навязчивую идею; но, собираясь на каждое новое задание, он видел на лицах парней, что им тоже не терпится поквитаться, взыскать если не с Гитлера и Шмидта, то хотя бы с доктора в полной мере. Злое веселье гнало их вперед так, что земля горела под ногами, – и хранило, несмотря на риск. Спасало раз за разом, уводя из-под огня живыми. Началось лето, карта с нанесенными на нее координатами понемногу пустела, а среди Воющих Коммандос ни разу не было серьезно раненых – разве что у Баки как-то пошла носом кровь во время обратного перелета.  
Пули его не брали – или, как он сам шутил, по нему, щепке, слишком трудно было попасть. Зато сам он стрелял без промаха, быстро, четко, спокойно. И после удачных налетов в кругу Коммандос и рядом со Стивом смеялся все чаще, все легче.  
– А сержант у нас заговоренный, – пошутил как-то Морита. – Видно, уж очень хочется кому-то дождаться тебя без единой царапинки, а, Баки?  
Улыбка Баки после этих слов сделалась как приклеенная. Он машинально помассировал пальцами тощее запястье и нервно пригладил волосы, потом, словно опомнившись, встряхнулся и фыркнул:  
– Да уж, заговорила на совесть. Довоюем – женюсь, не посмотрю, что ведьма.  
Монти, самый суеверный из ребят, быстро постучал три раза по коряге, на которой сидел.  
Стив, следивший за Баки, видел невысказанное так явственно, как если бы оно прозвучало. Ему хотелось сжать бледную жилистую ладонь, острый локоть, накрыть теплом костлявое плечо. Мгновением позже пришло печальное отрезвляющее соображение, что теперь он запросто раздавит его, как бы ни рассчитывал силу. Удивительно, как ее рассчитывал Баки, когда Стив едва доставал ему до плеча и неделями после очередной стычки в переулке ходил в синяках. Как у него выходило обнимать так щедро и одновременно – так бережно. А теперь Стив хотел – и не мог ответить.  
Или мог бы. Коснуться было не так уж сложно, не так уж странно – теснота их компании и общее дело сблизили между собой всех, дружеский жест был кстати в любое время. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее Стиву хотелось объятий более крепких, чем это позволено между друзьями. И этого он просто не мог себе позволить. Не теперь, когда Баки не мог даже врезать как следует. Нельзя было идти к нему с такими желаниями, пока куда важнее было то, что происходило с самим Баки.  
Временами Стиву казалось, он в мельчайших деталях знает и понимает все, что творится с Баки. Баки умел делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Это и спасало его, и подводило не раз, и даже Стив не всегда мог дознаться, что на самом деле у него на душе. Баки улыбался шире, смотрел дольше, держался прямее, но Стив чувствовал, как паршиво ему в новом теле – хилом и слабом. Он по-прежнему был отличным стрелком и с огневой точки видел порой больше, чем могла доложить любая разведка, но если раньше он сумел бы постоять за себя и в рукопашной, то теперь у него шансов не было. Стив берег его как мог, и Баки бесило, что теперь так было правильно. Держа единожды данное обещание, он не лез в пекло, но не выносил, когда кто-то – или что-то – напоминало ему о необходимости оставаться в стороне от схватки.  
Он оставался рядом, но в открытом бою не мог встать плечом к плечу. Он оказался прав тысячу раз: война – не драка в подворотне.  
Стив видел это в глазах, в изменившейся жесткой линии губ, во всей нескладной сердитой фигуре и неловкой походке, делавшей его похожим на кузнечика. А потом Баки ловил его взгляд и улыбался еще раз – широко, светло и диковато. И от этой улыбки беспокойное внимание Стива отражалось, как от зеркала, не в состоянии проникнуть сквозь. Баки не пускал его.

***  
Ночь была ясной и теплой. В свете костра Дум-Дум вымарывал на карте еще один красный череп; горьковато тянуло табаком с пригорка, на котором устроился Дернье. Джонс и Монти деловито постукивали консервными банками из пайка. Они прибыли на точку раньше расчетного времени: едва перевалило за полночь.  
– С днем рождения, – сказал Баки, и Стив в недоумении поднял голову. – В чем дело, ты разве не знаешь, какое сегодня число?  
Стив знал дату – операцию планировали больше недели. Но только глядя в блестящие веселые глаза Баки, он понял, что это за день.  
– Ох, черт… – только и сказал он, поднимаясь. – Спасибо, Бак.  
Встретив Баки на точке сбора, когда база взлетела на воздух, Стив по привычке оглядел его: не ранен ли, не повредил ли что-нибудь. Он старался делать это незаметно, но Баки все равно видел. Сердился, злился, успокаивался – до новой атаки. Держался в шаге от Стива – близко и слишком далеко.  
Теперь Баки смотрел легко и немного лукаво, он протянул руки – и Стив наконец позволил себе обнять его, внутренне обмирая от того, какой он мелкий и тонкий. Как будто от Баки осталась половина. Треть. Скрытая прежде доля злого упрямства, холодного убийственного расчета, звериного терпения. Стив что угодно отдал бы, чтобы вернуть остальное. Но все, на что его хватило – осторожно сжать руки, обозначая благодарно и тепло: «Я здесь».  
– Я слышу, – хмыкнул Баки куда-то Стиву в подмышку, и он смутился, поняв, что сказал это вслух.  
А Баки поднял голову и улыбнулся новой своей улыбкой – быстрой, острой.  
– Что встали? – крикнул он остальным. – Хватайте капитана, пока не сбежал!  
Дернье засмеялся и потушил папиросу. Он подошел к Стиву и Баки вместе с Моритой, и Стив на минуту потерялся в череде объятий, поздравлений на английском и французском, охнул в крепчайшей хватке Дугана. Баки хлопнул его по плечу и отошел в сторону.

День рождения Баки Стив встретил, валяясь в госпитале.  
Рана была несерьезной, и с задания Воющие Коммандос вернулись благополучно. Но необходимость отлеживаться раздражала.  
Бледный Баки, заходивший к нему мало не каждый час, тревожил еще больше.  
– Придержи свои чертовы поздравления при себе, – мрачно велел он, как только Стив проснулся снова и улыбнулся, увидев его.  
Анестетики не действовали, но боль прошла и без них, сменившись немилосердным зудом, сопровождавшим ускоренное заживление. Стив, морщась, осторожно поскреб повязку и с усилием отвел руку. Не ему, впервые за много месяцев угодившему на больничную койку, было жаловаться.  
– Не мог дать мне поработать, а, кэп? – в голосе Баки сквозила злость, и Стива снова, как всегда, захватило ею, точно чужие эмоции вдруг сделались ярче и ближе его собственных.  
– Что такое, Бак? – спросил он и прикусил язык, столкнувшись взглядом с Баки.  
– Твоя суперзадница на линии огня, вот что такое, – прошипел тот. – Зачем ты высунулся?  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Снайпер тебя видел.  
– Ничего подобного... Подожди. Ты что, подставился, чтобы прикрыть меня? Посмотри на меня. Да, так и есть! О господи, Стив…  
– Баки, не начинай.  
– А я и не начал. У нас было задание, был план, твой отличный детальный план. А у меня была точка. Все стрелки как на ладони. И все прошло бы гладко, если бы тебе не вздумалось погеройствовать. И это я еще обещал не лезть в пекло...  
За внешним очевидным и горячим бешенством маячило еще что-то, заставлявшее Стива смотреть неотрывно, даже когда Баки уставился на него в ответ, взвинченный, злой и усталый.  
Стив почти успел податься вперед, чтобы дотронуться до него. Убедиться, что все в порядке. Что Баки цел и невредим, что ему нечего делать в госпитале. Может быть, потом выпроводить его. Но внезапно с пугающей четкостью вспомнил свой сон – давний и странный, слишком откровенный – и, вспыхнув до кончиков ушей, поспешно отстранился.  
Баки побледнел еще сильнее.  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Стив, – сказал он резко.  
Стива бросило в жар – даже жестокий зуд в теле забылся. Баки глядел так, как будто и впрямь читал его мысли, видел то, что видел Стив секунду назад. Дико было думать об этом, но Баки продолжал смотреть в упор, хмуро и жестко, и, в конце концов, нужно было что-то сказать.  
– Ты всегда видел меня насквозь, приятель, – произнес Стив беспомощно.  
За этим могло последовать все что угодно. Стив всегда был никудышным лжецом, тот же Баки не раз и не два говорил ему: все на лице написано. Могло ли то, что Стив испытывал к нему, остаться для него секретом? Конечно нет.  
– Ты не понял, – со странным выражением произнес Баки. – Я действительно знаю. Слышу. Тебя, Дум-Дума, Монти. Королеву Викторию – то есть, прости, мисс Картер.  
Стив похолодел.  
– Бак…  
– Дослушай, мать твою, пока я не передумал. Я засек этого чертова стрелка раньше, чем ты. Это началось еще на фабрике. И усиливается, хотя сейчас стало полегче. Чужие мысли звучат не как слова, Стив. Это много слов в одном и наоборот. Все вместе – толпа – шумит, как прибой. Трудно описать, трудно разобрать что-то определенное. Только обрывки, эмоции, те, что ярче других. Морита нас с тобой обожает, кстати. Считает, что мы братья от разных отцов, хотя я рассказывал ребятам, как мы познакомились. У Дернье племянники мои ровесники, поэтому после Италии он не может на меня спокойно смотреть. А ты на самом деле считаешь, что мне не место здесь, потому что я развалина, и все время ждешь, когда я облажаюсь, чтобы был повод отправить меня домой.  
Стив перестал думать об этом еще весной. По крайней мере он приучил себя не думать об этом постоянно, пока Баки справлялся. И пока был достаточно близко, чтобы Стив мог спать спокойно.  
То, что говорил Баки, не оставляло никаких шансов на спокойствие. Это значило, что на деле он не справлялся, на что бы Стив ни надеялся. Когда снятся кошмары, не все их пересказывают. Баки же говорил о чем-то большем, чем дурные сны, и Стив всерьез испугался за него, не зная, что опаснее – поверить или не поверить его словам.  
– Я не отправил бы тебя никуда против твоей воли, – сказал он, отчаявшись подобрать слова.  
– Но очень хочется, хотя почти год я не давал повода во мне сомневаться.  
– Хочется, – кивнул Стив и все-таки протянул руку, коротко сжав худой локоть. – Но о том, чего мне хочется, я буду думать, когда мы закончим войну.  
Баки смотрел на него испытующе. Он словно не догадывался, как жгло ладонь Стива, лежавшую у него на руке, и как отчаянно тянуло оказаться к нему еще ближе. Неважно где: в лазарете, в диком лесу, в общей палатке или в крохотной квартирке в Нью-Йорке, – то, чего хотелось больше всего, Стив мог смело записать на счет несбыточного. Он уже был виноват перед Баки, потому что все долгие месяцы бок о бок с ним понятия не имел, насколько слеп. Насколько глубоко в Баки засела память о плене.  
– Я с тобой, – сказал он вслух, вложив все, что горело внутри, в обещание и надеясь, что так или иначе Баки услышит его. – Что бы ни случилось.  
Баки глубоко вздохнул. Он весь казался воплощением досады, но голос звучал почти беззаботно, заставляя Стива гадать, может ли он верить этому тону теперь или снова рискует обмануться.  
– Вообще-то, кое-что случилось, – кивнул Баки. – Угадай, какой подарочек мне преподнесла разведка.

***  
Падал редкий, скупой снег; на видимости это почти не сказывалось, но небо над головами было низким, грязно-белым, тяжелым. Воздух едва ощутимо звенел то ли от тишины, то ли от приближения метели, которой уже сладковато пах налетавший ветер.  
– Вернемся домой, затащу тебя на русские горки, – пообещал Баки, глядя вниз, где на границе между стеной заснеженных гор и почти отвесным склоном ущелья плавно изгибалась темная двойная линия железной дороги. – Сдохнуть можно.  
Стив поймал взгляд Гейба, его кивок – все по-прежнему: и прибытие поезда, и его пассажиры – никаких срочных донесений, ничего нового в планах.  
– Не вступай в ближний бой, – предупредил он. – Охраны не должно быть много. Двигаемся к голове поезда, снимаем Золу и уходим. Станет жарко – держись позади.  
– Понял, – махнул рукой Баки и беззвучно чертыхнулся, дернув ладонь к лицу. На высоте у него снова пошла кровь носом, пятная снег.  
– Оставался бы тут, – быстро сказал Стив, но Баки только зыркнул сердито, а потом криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Это ты бы у меня тут остался, Звездный Орел. Стоило оттаскивать тебя от шпаны в подворотнях, чтобы теперь ты расшиб себе лоб о бронепоезд…  
Баки был точно на иголках. Стив чувствовал это всей кожей – так привык чувствовать, что даже не задумывался, как это выходило.  
– Это мой план, Бак, – напомнил он. – У меня десять секунд, я успею.  
– Мы успеем, – со злым жаром перебил Баки и щелкнул карабином, пристегивая себя к Стиву, чтобы не слушать возражений. – Без огневой поддержки из тебя там котлету сделают, супер ты или нет. И да, это твой план. Подставляй закорки, никуда ты от меня не денешься.  
Стив передал ему щит, и Баки проворно застегнул крепления на груди. Стива щит закрывал от плеча до плеча; Баки он делал похожим на черепаху. Дуган смотрел на них, беспокойно дымя папиросой. Наконец Баки забрался Стиву на спину – такой же ненормально легкий, как в день освобождения из плена, такой же тощий и жесткий, – и издалека, усиленный холодным эхом, послышался приближающийся стук колес.  
– Погнали, – шепнул Баки, крепко стиснув бока Стива коленями, вцепившись, как клещ, в ремни на его форме, когда внизу показался поезд. Стив кивнул, уцепился за челнок, и мерзлая земля ушла из-под ног.  
Их ждали.  
Стив понял это сразу, по тому, как много оказалось охраны, как много оружия: нового вида, печально известного армии союзников. Стив смотрел на длинноствольные черные винтовки, на ранцы, увенчанные подобием ручных гранатометов, на пистолеты с горящими синим светом магазинами и думал только о том, как заслонить щитом обоих: себя и Баки. Похоже было, что в поезде ехал без малого полк, а вагоны были доверху загружены оборудованием и боеприпасами: не бегство преследуемого преступника, а запланированный переезд.  
Или ловушка.  
Отстреливаться пришлось считанные секунды спустя после того, как они проникли внутрь. В местах, куда попадали заряды, зияли обугленные пустоты, будто бы проеденные в пространстве вагона. Стив выставил щит перед собой, тонкие руки Баки, сжимавшие винтовку, белели на периферии зрения: он не промахнулся ни разу – и все же они не могли продвинуться вперед.  
Поезд летел на всех парах. От стука колес даже внутри бронированного вагона закладывало уши. Синие световые разряды проходили совсем близко, отражались от щита, рикошетом уходя в стены, вдоль которых стояли прочные ящики; защищая доктора, солдаты ГИДРЫ, похоже, не считались с собственной безопасностью.  
Прошла всего минута боя, когда один из ящиков все-таки загорелся. Синим огнем обдало троих тяжело вооруженных бойцов, выпущенный из орудия луч горячего света пошел по широкой дуге, ведомый неверной рукой раненого, пламя взвилось под потолок, и остальные ринулись кто куда, в том числе и вперед, на Стива и Баки.  
– Здесь и правда становится жарко, Стиви, – прохрипел Баки прямо над ухом, Стив рефлекторно повернулся на голос, бок и щеку охлестнуло порывом воздуха, плотного и горячего, как кипяток.  
Что-то душераздирающе заскрежетало, сминаясь, разрываясь на куски. Сквозь стон металла удивительно отчетливо прорезался влажный хруст, и Баки с криком рванулся вперед и вверх, подхватываясь на ноги, совсем близко, перед самым лицом, выбросил руку вперед в предупреждающем жесте, а потом горячая волна, пробив стену вагона, хлынула вон, и Стива вымыло раскаленным потоком.  
Падая в ущелье, он еще видел, как далеко наверху поезд, вильнув хвостом, скрылся в темноте горного туннеля.  
Взрыв догнал его оглушительным эхом. Огонь взметнулся выше гор. Снежная шапка сорвалась с одной из вершин, грузно осыпалась белым на рельсы, но Стив этого уже не видел.

***  
Дум-Дум склонился над столом так низко, что почти подметал усами расстеленную карту. Он выглядел неважно, но все же лучше, чем накануне, когда они – все оставшиеся – собрались вместе, впервые после того, как Стива выписали из госпиталя. Ему не хотелось никуда идти. Хотелось взять щит, пистолет и пойти по шпалам хоть пешком, но добраться до Шмидта, раз уж доктор Зола сбежал от него на тот свет.  
Морита притащил его чуть ли не силой – Морита, который спас его там, на дне ущелья. Некстати вспомнилось, что зовут его Джим. И Стив пошел.  
Очень долго сидели тихо, глядели друг на друга, на стаканы.  
– Руку, – вполголоса произнес Дум-Дум. – Я нашел руку.  
После пятого стакана он ревел как раненый медведь; напротив него тихо, грязно, длинно и тоскливо ругался Дернье, у которого после выпивки усилился акцент. Стив со странной ясностью чувствовал себя чужим, сидя между ним и бледным Монти. Он смотрел, как пляшет золотистый свет на боках очередной бутылки, и только вскидывался, поднимая стакан, когда Морита звал его по имени. Голос у того дрожал, в речи то и дело проскакивали непонятные японские слова, растерянные и злые.  
Год, проведенный бок о бок, сделал их друзьями: Стива, Баки и Коммандос. Парни любили своего неуязвимого Капитана, удачливого командира, с которым чувствовали себя уже не пленниками, а мстителями. Но насколько же сильнее они любили своего маленького сержанта, за которым пришло их спасение.  
Стив не мог плакать: ни при них, ни в одиночестве. Думал, что не сможет и спать – даже в госпитале снотворные организм выжигал стремительно, и Стив плавал в тяжелом полубредовом забытьи, сквозь сомкнутые веки ловя силуэты снующих мимо медсестер, слыша, как сквозь вату, голоса и шорохи.  
 _Баки звал его. Баки шептал: «Тут и впрямь жарко, Стиви». Баки надрывался от крика, а Стив не мог понять, откуда он доносится, куда бежать на помощь._  
Стив вздрогнул, когда Пегги, подойдя, сжала его плечо. И заставил себя выпрямиться.  
Главное было сделано. Арним Зола, мчавшийся по горной дороге так, словно за ним черти гнались, не добрался до своего патрона. Пункт назначения, напротив, стал известен. Все остальное было делом нескольких дней подготовки.  
Баки остался в поезде, не доехавшем до последней станции. Обломками были усыпаны дно ущелья и наполовину обрушенный тоннель. Найти что-то среди покореженного металла, превратившихся в пепел бумаг и разбитых механизмов стало бы чудом.  
Монти отодвинул Дугана плечом.  
– Сложная местность, – пробормотал он. – Вход может быть вот здесь и здесь, с других сторон – крутые горы, не подберешься. Но вряд ли нас пустят с парадного крыльца.  
– Почему нет, – произнес Стив почти спокойно. Дум-Дум смотрел прямо на него. – Именно так мы и войдем.


	2. Зимний солдат

_Убейте второго! Стреляйте!_  
Мысли плескались беспокойным, грязным, шумным морем, давили со всех сторон, мешая смотреть, слышать, дышать, норовя сбить с ног каждой новой волной. Их было слишком много – разных, испуганных, гневных, яростных, радостных и ярких мыслей зверя, заметившего дичь, узнавшего ее. Мысли были чужие, и Баки слышал их все – обрывками, подчас лишенными смысла.  
 _Убейте второго. Стреляйте. Это он, это он, последний, убить второго, захватить первого, что с ним не так. Проклятые очки. Где же связь. Убейте второго, неужели вас надо учить. Быстрая сволочь. Убейте второго._  
Привыкнуть к ним, постоянно звучавшим в голове, неуемно зудевшим на краю восприятия, оказалось до странности просто. Было ли дело в том, что Баки увидел Стива и _услышал_ его почти одновременно, или в том, что это был именно Стив, но самая первая, высокая, теплая беспокойная волна захлестнула его еще там, на металлическом столе в подвальной лаборатории, пронизала всего, сквозь остатки одежды и кожу, истощенные мышцы и кости – а схлынув, оставила после себя то, что мог бы назвать тишиной житель большого города, вышедший к побережью.  
Появление Стива казалось плодом воображения, подстегнутого препаратами, отравленного облучением на проклятом столе. Оно вполне могло быть: все, что Баки знал о реальности, кричало об этом. Стив, который вдруг оказался выше на голову, с легкостью сдернул его со стола, Стив смотрел на него сверху вниз и уводил прочь, сквозь огонь и пули, сквозь стонавшие от жара стены. Стив кричал на него, и кричало еще что-то внутри, понуждая переставлять непослушные ноги, подгонять себя к выходу, оставляя на потом попытки все осознать, желание отделить реальность от бреда, избавиться от пригибавшей к полу слабости, встретить ребят, если те еще живы. Только сначала – уйти, ради всего святого. Поэтому Баки шел за Стивом, плелся рядом с ним, пока ноги не отказали, а потом – подумать только – вообще ехал на нем, вжавшись мокрым лбом в мощный загривок и слушая, слушая, как шелестят волны.  
Осознание пришло слишком быстро, не давая времени ни смириться, ни разозлиться как следует. Стив стал больше – из-за того самого, от чего Баки стал меньше. У Стива тоже был металлический стол, пронизывавшие тело лучи и множественные инъекции, и боль, изменившая его – может быть, навсегда, может быть, надолго. Больше всего бесила подлая мысль, что они поменялись местами. Стив стал сильнее, быстрее, ловчее не только себя прежнего, но и прежнего Баки, а Баки… Баки мог порадоваться уже тому, что у него не обнаружилась астма, артрит или близорукость.  
Он гнал обиду и гадкую зависть прочь из головы. Это же был Стив, а Баки никогда в жизни не мог бы себе представить, что будет Стиву завидовать. Он заставлял себя радоваться за них обоих.  
Взгляд сверху вниз был совсем как тот первый, когда Баки очнулся на фабрике. Это злило бы сильнее, если бы Баки не чувствовал: мерные шелестящие волны теплой приязни, горячего беспокойства, обращенные вовне, направленные на него самого. Они перекрывали все остальное, осознанное, воспринятое, отложившееся в памяти: прежние знания, новые навыки. Баки слышал Стива насквозь – и постоянно, отчетливо слышал себя внутри него. Он весь ушел в это ощущение, неестественное, но ставшее его частью, словно всегда так и было.  
Шумы не оставляли его ни на миг, и их хаос вне попыток прислушаться спасал его. И еще – близость Стива, рядом с которым смолкали даже они.

Здесь все было иначе. Баки не мог и не хотел давать этому названия – волны ли, подобие ли городского гомона там, где его быть не может, слишком громкие чужие мысли били по нервам, оглушали и ослепляли его, оставляя Стива – ясный, спокойный, мелодично звучащий разум – единственным ориентиром.  
Баки старался не терять Стива из виду, хотя слышал сквозь какофонию идущих отовсюду голосов, реальных и доступных ему одному. Он прицелился, еще раз, и еще, и сухой трескучий огонь на миг вышиб из головы отголоски чужих приказов. С каждым выстрелом становилось легче дышать, потому что некому делалось думать, душить его своими страхом и злостью. Мысли звучали одинаково на всех языках – и главное он понимал. Охраны в поезде оказалось больше, чем говорили данные разведки, а новое вооружение ГИДРЫ становилось проблемой по мере того, как у Баки заканчивались боеприпасы.  
– Здесь и впрямь становится жарко, Стиви, – хмыкнул он, с удивлением слыша собственный голос как будто со стороны.  
Надвигалась новая волна – темная, удушливая, высокая. _Что вы возитесь, стреляйте под щит. Осталось немного. Эксперимент прошел удачно. Герр Шмидт будет счастлив. Герр Шмидт ничего не узнает. Герру Шмидту достаточно показать труп. Рискованно. Оправданно. Изучить. Закрепить результат. Повторить опыт в условиях..._  
Синий светящийся заряд отскочил от щита, Стива отбросило спиной вперед прямо на Баки, сбивая с ног. Рухнули задетые рикошетом ящики с оружием, и пол вокруг вспыхнул неестественным холодным огнем. Стив выругался, поднимаясь на ноги, протянул было руку Баки, вагон тряхнуло, и огонь стал обыкновенным, обжигающим, рыжим. Второй выстрел опрокинул еще один ряд ящиков и ушел в стену вагона, пробив дыру. На Баки посыпались металлические крепления, и следом рухнуло тяжелое длинноствольное орудие, блеснул острый зазубренный край полки, срезанной лучом; левое плечо обожгло, но своего крика Баки не услышал, только тут сообразив, что неправильно понял расчет на «первого» и «второго».  
Его окатило ужасом – жаром и болью сильнее боли в изувеченной руке. Повезло, что не правая. Мысль тоже показалась чужой – остались ли свои, понять было уже трудно. На них шла волна выше и злее, чем тяжелая пехота ГИДРЫ, теснившая обоих к пролому, из которого один за другим выскальзывали, уносясь вниз и назад, объятые пламенем ящики с оружием. Вокруг оставалось гораздо больше, и огонь подбирался уже к надежно закрепленным деревянным коробкам со значком «Опасность».  
В голове как будто что-то лопнуло. Сразу два луча скользнули по щиту, синяя вспышка на секунду ослепила Баки, оставив ему только оглушительный, дробящийся на разные тона звук – свист, рокот, стук колес, похожий на бешеный пульс. Задыхаясь, он попробовал вытолкнуть все это из себя, отправить назад – почему-то решил, что сможет. Что он теперь и так умеет.  
Перед глазами мелькнуло белое лицо. _Убейте второго_. Баки протянул руку, и лицо пропало. А волна накрыла его с головой.

Нужно было прийти в себя.  
Он чувствовал необходимость – очнуться, открыть глаза, превозмогая давящую на веки тяжесть. Плывя в невесомости, он в то же время ощущал себя неподъемным.   
Нужно было прийти в себя, но он все никак не мог очнуться. Сквозь плотную, окутывавшую сознание пелену – эхо накрывшей его волны, разрушительной и опустошающей, – доносились неясные шумы, мелькали образы, чья-то речь и лицо сливались в смутно знакомый раздражающий облик, и таким же знакомым казался тон.  
 _Увеличить дозу. Не выдержит. Увеличить дозу. Увеличение может повлиять на результаты эксперимента. Негативно сказаться на способности._  
Слово зацепило его; сознание, не могущее до конца ни проясниться, ни угаснуть, ухватилось за сочетание звуков, пытаясь поймать ускользающий смысл. У него есть _способность_. Ему присуще свойство, ценное и удивительное, то, что заставляло сводящий с ума голос звучать с таким азартом.  
 _Эксперимент удался._  
Нужно было прийти в себя, но он не мог. Мешало, как ни странно, тело; немощное и слабое, неподвижное и тяжелое, оно было переполнено чем-то чужеродным, и это тоже казалось смутно знакомым. С ним что-то было не так, что-то пугающе неправильно. Нездешняя, ледяная, синтетическая взвесь блуждала в крови: он чувствовал, как она заполняет жилы и, пульсируя, расходится по мышцам, сковывая, лишая малейшей возможности шевельнуться и превозмочь наплывавшую слабость. Дымный жар, мешавший вдохнуть, быстро сменился прохладой, а после – и холодом, знакомо и мерзко коснувшимся спины, разбудившим волну почти нестерпимой боли в затылке, в плечах и ногах. Волна окатила его, дернула все нервы разом – но не сдвинула с места.  
Даже мысли ворочались все неохотнее и ленивее, в отличие от чужих, которые носились вокруг неуловимо, неостановимо, отдаваясь в мозгу острыми ударами тока, как он ни пытался поймать хоть одну. Отрава, бродившая в теле, загоняла сознание глубже и дальше, сжимая кольцо удушающей неподвижности. Тело отказывалось бороться – уже во второй раз – с химией, которой его накачивали.  
Но способность оставалась. Она была здесь, текла в нем вместе с ядовитой смесью, шумела в крови, напоминая о том, что он уже делал, что он был в силах сделать, не шевеля ни единым мускулом.  
Звуки чужой речи резали слух. Электрическая резкость мыслей не давалась сознанию, и уловить их было сложнее, чем когда-либо. Способность, напомнил он себе. Способность повела его, потянула за собой, вверх, в стороны, расправляя сеть, пока полумертвое тело лежало под прицелами множества глаз остывающим куском мяса.  
А потом потянул он сам: к себе и на себя, не чувствуя толком, где он и чем именно держит. Сквозь холод и боль пробивался крепнущим рокотом знакомый шелестящий звук.  
Стив шел за ним.  
Торжество вскипело в нем так, что это передалось даже телу: оно вздрогнуло на столе, дернулась голова, провезла затылком по металлу. Ушел от нацеленной иглы обрубок руки. Чужие возгласы на несколько секунд заглушили все, даже его самого.  
Он ударил не целясь, наугад, направив себя – жесткий тугой клубок боли, злости, нетерпеливого ожидания, холода, своего и чужого страха – на звуки речи.  
Он попал. Одним источником раздражающих, бьющих болью шумов, заглушающих единственно желанный звук, стало меньше, зато остальные словно взорвались, заметались, заставляя восставшее было сознание схлопнуться, скрыться в попытке избежать ранящего соприкосновения.  
Это не могло длиться долго. Стив шел за ним, и Баки ощущал это всем собой: всем, что от него оставалось.  
Нужно было очнуться хотя бы теперь. Успеть встать со стола, пройти навстречу, сокращая расстояние, стремясь окунуться скорее в теплый живительный поток.  
Вместо этого он сжался у себя внутри, чувствуя, как боль обжигает нервы, подбираясь ближе, обнимая плечи и впиваясь в загривок, катится тяжестью по ногам, прогрызая остатки мышц и костей.  
А потом рокот волн стал отдаляться. Они тоскливо шумели все дальше и глуше, он подумал было, что все-таки оглох, разучился слышать так же внезапно, как начал; но враждебные резкие шумы, наоборот, приближались, нарастали, и в их разлаженном тяжелом гомоне плеск знакомых волн потерялся окончательно. Умолк, не оставив ни следа, ни эха.  
Баки знал, что означала эта внезапная пустая тишина, захлестывающая отчаянием. Где-то в глубине самого себя он закричал, не открывая рта, неподвижно лежа там, куда его положили.  
 _Как дела у Золы. Спросите его, когда он придет в себя, собирается ли он создать армию победоносцев или цирк уродов. Может быть, не хочет опять шарить по клеткам._  
Мысли, которые не осталось сил подгонять, плыли вяло, путаясь и обрываясь. За болью шел холод, от которого они замирали вовсе: и свои, и чужие, смешавшиеся в мутную густеющую взвесь.  
 _Слишком боится сам оказаться в клетке. Если он прав, этот урод будет стоить армии_.  
Мало-помалу он перестал различать мысли и звуки. Все звучало одинаково – то смазанно, невнятно, то слишком быстро и режуще.  
 _Заморозить_.  
Это было сказано вслух. Это было понятно – и тоже больно, но не больнее тишины, убившей его.  
Это было холодно.

***  
Пробуждение было похоже на продолжение кошмара, хотя тот растаял, пропал, стоило открыть глаза. Тишина и тьма, в которых он существовал неопределенно долго, отступали, и возвращение в осязаемый мир заставляло жалеть об этом. Он вынырнул в реальность из черной неподвижной толщи похожего на смерть забытья, телу было тяжело, мокро и холодно; в клубах водяного пара с трудом угадывались очертания окружающих предметов, и только через полминуты, уловив движение, он понял, что не один.  
Почему он был один?  
Человек встал напротив: высокий, темный, прямой. Слово всплыло следом за образом – офицер.  
– Солдат, – сказал офицер громко и четко.  
Слово было правильным, голос – нет.  
– Солдат, – повторил он, чтобы попробовать на вкус и то, и другое. Чужим казался и собственный голос.  
Он не помнил, что ему снилось, не помнил, где должен был проснуться и почему. Память молчала, но ощущения тела, несколько секунд назад тонувшие в холодной воде вместе с остальной реальностью, возвращались слишком быстро и остро. Раскаленные искры обожгли лоб и виски, заставляя зажмуриться и потерять офицера из виду.  
– Солдат, – позвал тот резче, чем можно было вынести, чем это требовалось, чтобы он услышал.  
Боль вгрызлась в шею, полоснула сгибы плеч и угнездилась под лопатками, а раздражение и недоумение офицера хлынули в лицо; он застонал, не понимая толком, от чего именно, и попытался отвернуться, отмахнуться от невидимой, но вполне ощутимой чужой эмоции.  
Не вышло. Голова не двинулась с места, рук ниже горящих плеч он не чувствовал вовсе и не был уверен, что они у него есть.  
Вдоль позвоночника будто посыпалось битое стекло. Он знал, как ощущается битое стекло, или слова могли прийти отдельно от образа?  
– Солдат, – повторил офицер, и голос задрожал. – Имя и личный номер, солдат. Отвечать!  
Страх был резким на слух и горьким на вкус. Он облизал губы и опустил взгляд, силясь разглядеть, что удерживает его на месте, оставляя бесполезными попытки подняться.  
 _Фиксация надежна?_  
Он не понял, кому был адресован вопрос: офицер был один – хотя явно знал что-то о нем, пугавшее до дрожи в голосе. Голос офицера не должен дрожать. Офицер не должен бояться солдата.  
Потом он понял, что офицер не произносил этого вслух. Что он слышал невысказанное и это было ненормально, неестественно, более неестественно, чем лежать привязанным к холодному металлу слишком крепкими тугими ремнями. Тело подсказывало пустой памяти, что с ним уже происходили и ремни, и странные вопросы, и боль, которая теперь устремилась по телу вниз, к бедрам.  
– Помогите, – сказал он офицеру.  
– Имя и личный номер. Отвечать!  
Голос звучал выше и громче. Офицер не двинулся с места, привязь не ослабла ни на дюйм. Боль пульсировала в такт ударам сердца, страх креп, отравляя тесное пространство между ними.   
– Имя, – произнес он, и страх стал общим.  
Он помнил, что такое имя. Он знал, что такое личный номер, и это вызывало смутное облегчение. Но когда он попробовал назвать цифры, то только беззвучно открыл рот. Цифр не было. Он поискал их, натыкаясь на звенящую мертвую тишину в памяти, и страх усилился до грани паники.  
– Не помню, – выдохнул он и дернулся, заставив крепления скрипнуть. – Помогите!  
Офицер отступил на полшага назад, и к страху примешалась злость. Злость была его собственной, горячей и тяжелой, как полностью заряженный пистолет. Ощущение было знакомым, успокаивающим, приятным – первым приятным с момента пробуждения. Новую чужую волну он с отвращением оттолкнул прочь от себя, потянувшись мыслью в сторону цели, как рукой, держащей оружие. Сработал спусковой механизм, волна послушно устремилась вспять, и новое «Отвечать!» потонуло во влажном хрусте, а в душной прогорклой тесноте стало можно дышать. Ремни еще удерживали его, но волну, накрывшую офицера, удержать не могли. Раздался чей-то крик – далекий и глухой. К страху и злости примешался звонкий яркий восторг, но облегчения это не принесло. От восторга пахло гнилью и кровью, как от его неподвижного тела.  
Боль, куснувшая под челюсть, казалась почти ласковой.  
И он уснул.

***  
Офицер встал напротив: достаточно близко, чтобы видеть и слышать, достаточно далеко, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
– Солдат, – окликнул он.  
Веки разлипались неохотно, ясность зрения возвращалась медленно; холод не отпускал его, беспамятство длилось, то растягивая время, то сжимая до коротких секунд между пробуждениями.  
Офицер, смотревший на него, был бледен как мертвец. Он был очень молод, и его страх давил на виски так, что в ушах звенело. Мысли роились в голове, быстрые, истерические, хаотичные, нарушая тишину, царившую в комнате, где, прикрученный к столу, лежал он.  
 _Ремни надежны. Ремни его не удержат. Помнить, что случилось с Артуром. Артур был самонадеян. Он был лучшим. Его готовили. Не всех готовят, кто-то и так готов. Ремни его не удержат, не удержат, не удержат._  
Имя было незнакомым, но образ всплыл отдельно от слова: другой офицер, высокий, темный, прямой. _Помогите. Имя и номер. Отвечать._  
Звон в ушах усилился. Офицер был не один, их было даже не двое, у некоторых были имена, но недолго. У него тоже требовали имя, которого он не знал. Ждать помощи было неоткуда, а вспомнить сам он не мог, как ни старался. Перед темной пустотой, поглотившей все, что могло быть внутри него, отступала даже боль.  
Чужой страх вызывал, однако, что-то еще, кроме раздражения и злости. Чернота медленно расступалась и снова смыкалась вокруг, следуя ускоряющемуся ритму. Офицер смотрел на него прозрачными круглыми глазами, а он видел, как глаза меняли цвет.  
У Артура глаза были карие. Артур был мертв, вспомнил он, и его пробила дрожь. Артур не был первым. Не был? Офицер не должен бояться своего солдата. Откуда ему было это знать?  
Глаза меняли цвет. Карий, зеленый, голубой.  
– Имя и номер, солдат, – потребовал офицер.  
Черная пелена разорвалась, впуская в сознание ясную синь. Офицер не должен так смотреть на своего солдата. Офицеру лучше знать, что он должен и чего не должен. Офицер молчит о том, чего ему хочется.  
Он задохнулся, когда из темной тихой пустоты на него хлынуло все разом.  
Офицер попятился. Это был не его офицер.  
Потому что его офицер шел за ним, пока не сгинул, пока волны, которыми ощущалось все его существо, не канули в небытие.  
А из небытия Баки вынырнул в одиночестве, с чудовищным пониманием того, где он, что с ним, кто вокруг него и кто стоит напротив.  
Несуществующий пистолет лег в руку, которой он не чувствовал, раньше, чем он осознал это.  
– Имя и номер, сука, – шепнул он. – Я скажу тебе имя и номер.  
Офицер успел закричать.  
Баки тоже, но Стив не мог ему отозваться. Шумы наползали со всех сторон, кололи вспышками страха и омерзения при виде того, во что превратился безымянный офицер. Баки колотила дрожь, но распростертый на полу труп не имел к ней никакого отношения.  
Он не слышал Стива. Он помнил, как перестал его слышать. И это было слишком ясно, слишком однозначно, слишком давно. Он попался – и теперь понимал, откуда взялась уверенность, что помощи он не дождется. Его наверняка похоронили – если даже не раньше, чем Стива, то во всяком случае одновременно с ним. Сколько прошло времени, он не знал, да и не мог знать: ледяная мгла по-прежнему пульсировала в мозгу, грозя снова начать отъедать от памяти по кусочку. Он не должен был попасться, только не опять, это было уже чересчур. Он оказался слаб настолько, что дался в руки почти сам, позволил думать, что его можно приручить. Двое были мертвы, а может, не двое, и он убил бы еще, но отдельные образы, которые он ловил среди шумов, дали ему понять, что теперь все не будет так просто.  
Игла впилась под челюсть, прилетев неизвестно откуда. Баки выстрелил собственной болью наугад, не прицелившись толком, но, казалось, снова попал. Еще одно тело повалилось на пол, шумы снова взорвались криками и бранью, а в кожу воткнулись еще несколько игл.  
 _Если Зола прав, этот урод будет стоить армии._  
Когда это было сказано? Вчера? Неделю назад, месяц, год? Кем? Сколько прошло времени и почему, черт бы ее побрал, война до сих пор не закончилась? Баки прислушивался, силясь сквозь панический вой различить хоть один внятный образ, хоть какой-то ответ. И не мог. Главное он понимал: он попался не просто так. Кто мог стоить армии, если не солдат, способный влезть в голову к противнику? Что заставило _их_ думать, будто Баки будет подчиняться?  
Весь последний год он подчинялся только Стиву – и гораздо чаще сам себе отдавал приказы. Держать себя в узде. Держать спину прямо. Держать в кармане пару таблеток на всякий случай. Вовремя глушить шумы в голове. Есть. Спать. Подниматься. Не промахиваться. Не давать слабину, чтобы не заплыть слишком далеко на теплых волнах.  
Раз от раза удавалось все лучше.  
А теперь Стива не было, и решение пришло так легко, что Баки чуть не рассмеялся. Некому было прийти за ним – и не было шанса высвободиться, чтобы уйти самому. Рук и ног как будто тоже не было, или они отнялись: тело безвольно висело в ремнях, из игл в кровь впрыскивалась едкая, ядовитая дрянь, от которой перед глазами все плыло. Хотелось снова оказаться в тишине: свернуть из слишком резких ощущений чужого присутствия клубок потуже и накрыть им всех, до кого дотянется. Он сумел бы, у него могло, должно было получиться.  
А если у него не получится?  
Он представил себе, насколько мог сквозь багровую пелену перед глазами, тех, кто метался по лаборатории, похожей на склеп; тех, кто наблюдал за ним с безопасного места, из застекленной ложи над подвальным залом. Прикрыл глаза, стягивая к себе, в себя все, что роилось, гудело и звенело вокруг, от чего готова была лопнуть голова, что так хотелось оттолкнуть, и выстрелил всего один раз.  
Тишина навалилась на него.

***  
 _Объект применил способность к себе, что повлекло полную потерю памяти при практически полном сохранении необходимых навыков.  
Установлено, что прямое воздействие током на определенные участки мозга позволяет воссоздать эффект.  
В течение двух часов после процедуры объект легко поддается вербальному гипнозу_.

Тишина рассеивалась.  
Человек стоял так близко, что поначалу желание отпрянуть было почти нестерпимым. Он смотрел в упор: в лицо, – в глаза, загораживая собой все вокруг. Его любопытство щекотало сознание, вызывая легкий озноб: как если бы в душный подвал вдруг впустили струю свежего воздуха.  
Вместе с сознанием на смену тишине пришла боль, вырвавшаяся из горла стоном. Человек вздрогнул – и подошел еще ближе. Какая-то часть его молчала, когда должна была кричать. Кто-то кричал, подходя к нему, видя его: образ плыл и таял в памяти, сметаемый раздавшимся частым и прерывистым механическим писком, от которого в ушах противно зазвенело.  
– Что с ним?  
– Временная заторможенность. Он быстро восстанавливается и скоро будет в боевой готовности. Удачно, что нам удалось выкупить его назад.  
– Поосторожнее с удачей, доктор, она обходится дороже, чем иные достижения. Вам повезло в свое время остаться здесь, иначе вас тоже пришлось бы выкупать у Союза, а времена уже не те. Впредь не полагайтесь на стечения обстоятельств. Работайте.  
– Герр Шмидт хотел заполучить ручного суперсолдата, способного потягаться на равных с Капитаном Америкой. А вы получите ручного телепата. Вы же не станете утверждать, что это ваше достижение, а не удачное стечение обстоятельств?  
Безмолвная ярость полыхнула, как факел у самого лица, заставив зажмуриться. И потухла, мгновенно задохнувшись.  
– Если верить документам, пока это просто искалеченный ребенок. На чем вы его держите?  
– Седативные, нейроингибиторы, некоторые довольно редкие синтетические добавки… Уникальный коктейль, повышающий восприимчивость к внушению, одновременно снижая способность к направленному считыванию. Лишаясь возможности сфокусироваться, объект не получает информацию, только общий эмоциональный фон. Мы пока уточняем пропорции. После можно будет начать практические проверки.  
– Ближайшее будущее покажет, совершили вы чудо или рехнулись.  
Что-то было не в порядке, что-то остро ощущалось неправильным в том, что он слышал слова только в момент произнесения. Он мог в мельчайших деталях представить, как двигаются губы, как дрожат голосовые связки – но этого было мало, чего-то недоставало.   
Он чувствовал себя ограбленным.

***  
Он видел сны.  
Ему снились разговоры вполголоса, в которых речь шла о нем, но сам он словно отсутствовал. Ему снился светловолосый человек, говоривший с ним вкрадчиво и осторожно. Голубые глаза были серьезными, спокойными, непроницаемыми. Человек говорил, не отрывая взгляда, но не произносил имени. Никто не произносил имен, хотя что-то подсказывало, что они есть. У каждого должно быть имя, константа, точка возвращения из небытия, из тишины, которая исторгла его под пристальный взгляд незнакомого человека.  
– Что ты помнишь?  
 _Имя и номер, солдат. Отвечать!_  
В том, как ощущалось его присутствие, смешивались звуки, запахи, вкус, рождая новое чувство, ни одним из прочих пяти не являвшееся. К любопытству примешивались звонкое нетерпеливое ожидание, сомнение, легкая, почти незаметная горчинка жалости. Чего-то не хватало, и неизвестное слагаемое мешало мыслить ясно: слишком чистым был взгляд человека, подозрительно близким и очевидным казалось дно, в деталях видимое сквозь прозрачную воду.  
– Имя и номер, – выговорил он и осекся.  
Человек не боялся – и это сбивало с толку, казалось правильным и неправильным одновременно. _Офицер не должен бояться своего солдата_. Человек не был его офицером, но он не боялся.  
Иногда ему снилось, что человек был не первым. Командный крик сливался с визгом циркулярной пилы, пахло кровью, размолотой костью, _мылом и табаком, голубые, невозможно яркие глаза смотрели на него и в него, в самое нутро, и не могли прочесть очевидного, но видели то, что он тщательно прятал. Волны бились о камни в такт болезненному пульсу._  
Человек был его офицером, звал его по имени, прикасался к нему, шел рядом и впереди, и идти за ним было правильно, честно, жизненно важно.  
Во сне у человека было одно лицо, наяву – другое. Он не мог их отличить.

***  
– Ты понимаешь, где ты?  
– Нет. Не знаю. Не помню.  
– Ты дома.  
Слово обволакивало покоем, чувством безопасности и комфорта, слово звучало иначе, чем ощущалась реальность вокруг.  
– Не помню, чтобы звал это место домом. С кем вы разговаривали?  
– С доктором Золой, который...  
– Я знаю, что такое доктор. Слышу это в вашей голове.  
Резкое, колючее нечто хлестнуло по всем нервам сразу – и пропало без следа, так что через секунду уже казалось галлюцинацией. По прозрачной воде пошла еле заметная рябь, и все стихло. Человек сжал тонкие губы.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне не слушать то, что происходит в моей голове. Я не могу тебя слышать, никто не может, и это ставит нас в неравное положение. У тебя есть дар, а любой дар – это ответственность. Я тоже несу ответственность за то, чем располагаю. И хочу, чтобы ты достойно нес свою. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
Все верно. Ответственность. За шум в голове и тишину, которую дарил ему человек с уверенным голосом, спокойным взглядом и безмолвным штилем в мыслях. За право купаться в стеклянно-неподвижной воде, за то, как свободно текла сквозь сознание эта вода, лишая желания пропускать поток через сито, искать и ловить в нем отдельные образы, фразы и порывы.   
– Да.  
 _Вы снизили дозу намеренно или пытаетесь сделать вид, будто я чего-то не понимаю?  
Привыкание наступило раньше расчетных показателей, советник. Действие коктейля постепенно ослабевает._

***  
– Ты был хорошим солдатом.  
– Я был солдатом, – повторил он.   
– Хорошим солдатом. А станешь еще лучше. Ты прошел долгую войну. Ты можешь ее закончить. Ты должен ее закончить. Ты _хочешь_ ее закончить?

Горячая химия текла по венам, понуждая закрыть глаза. Ощущение реальности, телесности мерцало, пропадая и возвращаясь, его не принимали в себя ни сон, ни явь.  
Он не знал, как попал сюда. Острейшая потребность в движении зудела в костях, ища выхода и наталкиваясь на равновеликую невозможность. Он мог дышать. И все.  
Голос обволакивал, баюкал, усыплял.  
 _Нужно было прийти в себя._  
Что-то умирало в нем, что-то важное, нужное, необходимое, заставляя чувствовать себя глухим и слепым, хотя за сомкнутыми веками теплился свет и дробно звенело что-то металлическое, раздавались шаги, слышались голоса.  
 _У нас есть способ сделать его мобильным. Есть способ сделать его неуязвимым.  
Это лишнее. Настройка выйдет тоньше, если он будет осознавать свое несовершенство._  
Говорили о нем. Обсуждали блокаторы и надстройки, сроки и графики, опыты и отчеты. Он чувствовал, осязал и слушал – штиль: безмятежность и безветрие, мертвую зыбь на прозрачной воде, в голубой, как чужие глаза, тени каменной громады. Плотина высилась вокруг, высокая, темная, нерушимая. И за глухой стеной, скованная черным льдом, дремала буря.  
 _Буря свистела в ушах и кричала на дюжину голосов, разрывала легкие холодным ветром, резала кожу и колола глаза снегом, летящим в лицо._ Он помнил – _оружие в руках, звуки выстрелов, командные крики, металлический звонкий свист в ушах, бритвенно-острый снег._ Войну. Помнил, что должен ее закончить.  
Тело воевало с ним: преступно слабое, хилое и неподвижное. Его колотило в ознобе так, что стучали зубы. _Поезд несся на всех парах, грохотали колеса, грохотали выстрелы в опасном замкнутом пространстве._ Скальпель взрезал по новой белые рубцы на культях, _блестел снег, блестел металл. Кровь сочилась по капле, кровь текла медленно, угрожая застыть совсем._ Тишина, полная искусственных, безжизненных звуков, гудела в висках.

***  
– Незначительный побочный эффект.  
– Вашего хваленого коктейля. Он что, вообще больше ничего не _слышит_?  
– Не совсем так, советник. Я предполагаю, спектр восприятия сузился. Это значит только, что очаги применения способности будут более, э-э-э, точечными.  
– Я устал от предположений, доктор. И будь проклят ваш длинный язык, Старк все-таки возобновил поиски Капитана Америки. И раз уж у меня нет суперсолдата...  
 _Он был дома. Он был солдатом. Стучали колеса_ , стучало сердце, разгоняя по венам отраву.

***  
Он был солдатом.  
Он оставался солдатом: это он знал наверняка, хотя что-то очень важное в нем было мертво. Большая часть его была мертва. В смутно знакомом пространстве, казавшемся огромным – _он был дома_ , – собственное тело оставалось крохотной точкой, с которой было бы смешно начинать отсчет.  
 _Этот урод будет стоить армии.  
Настройка выйдет тоньше, если он будет осознавать свое несовершенство._  
Но он начал.  
Ущербность осознавалась сложнее всего, и она же была самым очевидным, самым наглядным из всего, что было ему известно о реальности. Просыпаясь и засыпая, солдат лежал одинаково неподвижно, способный разве что повернуть голову, когда к нему приходил человек-штиль, человек-плотина.  
Боль вгрызлась в затылок, лишая даже возможности вдохнуть. Громко скрежетнул металл по металлу, раздался лязг и натужный вой. Солдат вздрогнул – и сел на высоком столе.  
– Встать, солдат.  
Он встал со стола и выпрямился.  
– Подними руку.  
Ладонь пошла вверх – быстро. Слишком быстро, слишком громко. Под гладкими пластинами гудела электроника: тело не принадлежало ему, хоть и не пыталось воевать. Обнаженные руки и ноги хромово отблескивали в искусственном свете, бросали на пол невнятные, мечущиеся блики.  
В стальной кювете лежали два яблока. Зеленое он оставил. Красное лопнуло в ладони, потекло струйками сока от запястья к локтю. Он встряхнул рукой, и боль прошила позвоночник, высекая искры из костей и нервов. Он рухнул на пол неподъемной грудой.

– Встать!  
Он поднялся.  
В гладком, подвижном, опасном металле отражались искаженные очертания комнаты.  
Яблоко лежало в ладони. Он поднес его к лицу и понюхал. Пахло кровью.

***  
Тело проиграло. Признав поражение, оно подчинилось, и эта победа долгое время была солдату дороже тех, что он одерживал позднее. Выполненные приказы растворялись в сухих строчках отчетов и не приносили ни радости, ни удовольствия. Тогда он напоминал себе, что должен закончить войну. Это было правильно.  
Правильно было то, как он просыпался и засыпал, в тишине и холоде, как чувствовал чужую спокойную уверенность, когда принимал к исполнению очередной приказ.  
Лучше всего он чувствовал чужой страх.  
В этом была его способность, его дар, делавший его необходимым в новой войне. Делавший его тем единственным, кто способен ее остановить. Свести к минимуму ущерб. Если для этого надо запачкать руки – пусть. Он никогда не боялся грязной работы. Он был солдатом. Он был убийцей, сколько себя помнил. Здесь он хотя бы был на своем месте.  
Ужас резал слух и обоняние, выдавая цель, как бы она ни таилась. Ужас пропитывал собой дворцы и бункеры с толстыми стенами, старые дома на окраинах городов и засекреченные военные базы. Ужас опьянял, ослеплял, оглушал его, высвобождая взамен безымянное чувство: прицелиться было легко, выстрелить – еще легче.  
Задание считалось сложным, когда цель не боялась. Солдат не понимал почему. Стрелять в тело из оружия было не труднее, чем стрелять собственным сознанием по чужому. Он не давал осечек ни в первом случае, ни во втором.  
Солдат оставался уродом. Даже для тех, кто прикрывал его, подавал ему оружие, обеспечивал связь и транспорт. Их страх пополам с жалостью и брезгливым любопытством он чувствовал всякий раз, когда движение рук и ног отдавалось тем самым негромким искусственным звуком, или спинной стержень со скрежетом задевал внутреннюю обшивку джипа, или металлические ладони показывались из рукавов. Чувствовал почти так же ясно, как если бы речь шла о цели. Это было неправильно, но это были свои. Он обещал. Он не слушал того, что происходило у них в головах.

Он провалил задание, впервые осознав, что в самом деле может _услышать_.  
Цель – светловолосый человек – смотрела на него со страхом, но это не был страх перед солдатом. Цель казалась безрассудно отважной, это злило и вызывало в сознании что-то еще, смутно похожее на веселье. Светловолосый человек был сильным, быстрым и ловким, как солдат, разве что чуть тяжелее – и он был испуган и растерян так сильно, что солдат отступил на шаг, прежде чем прицелиться.  
– Баки, – сказал человек. – Баки.  
Солдат попятился прочь от чужого имени. Это не помогло. Страх обрушился на него – чистый, холодный, острый и режущий, страх _за него_ , который можно было черпать пригоршнями и пить. Он накатывал неуемными высокими волнами, заставляя отступать, позорно опуская руки, держащие оружие – потому что ударить так, как умел только он, не было сил.  
Цель пропала с глаз. Его втолкнули в джип, он принял из чьих-то рук заряженный шприц-пистолет, и волны сомкнулись над ним.

***  
 _Боль обступила его со всех сторон, дохнула в лицо озоном, щелкнула предохранителем, клюнула в темя раз, другой, примериваясь, прицеливаясь, совсем как он. Ему стало страшно, а потом он понял, что ничего не знал о боли._  
– Ты дома.  
– Ты был солдатом.  
– Ты хочешь закончить войну?


	3. Стив

Было холодно.  
В Нью-Йорке заканчивалось лето две тысячи двенадцатого, и солнце палило так, что пропекало до костей. Горячий неподвижный воздух дрожал над душными улицами, плыли по раскаленному асфальту невесомые зеркала миражей. Полураздетые прохожие недоуменно оглядывались на чудака в кожаной куртке, глядящего поверх голов.  
Куртка не спасала, потому что холод шел не извне. Он наползал ниоткуда, кусая ладони и щиколотки, колотым льдом сыпался по спине от затылка до поясницы, ослабевая только в самые жаркие часы, но ни на минуту не пропадая полностью. Солнце село, и в синеющих сумерках Стива начало знобить. Рано или поздно холод должен был уйти, тело старалось изгнать его, но пока не могло, и годы, проведенные в ледяном плену, продолжали давать о себе знать.  
Не спасали и консультации психолога, и Стив вскоре прекратил визиты. Куда привычнее было справляться с собой самому.  
Он спустился в метро, где в воздухе резко, солоно пахло металлом и резиной, но было чуть прохладнее и легче дышать; поежился от мгновенной дрожи и вошел в электричку, продолжая ставший обычным маршрут. Полупустые вагоны, безлюдные станции, знакомые названия, произнесенные ровным синтетическим голосом. Стив вел счет: десять минут ходьбы до метро, семь станций, три минуты на то, чтобы выйти в город; час, два, три – тренировка, обратный путь. Часы складывались в дни, дни – в недели. Время подводило его, собственный возраст с трудом укладывался в голове. Город вокруг по ночам становился совсем прежним. Иногда Стив переставал понимать, где он. _Когда_ он.  
Будущее оказалось не таким, как он представлял; не таким, как видел его Баки, как пытался показывать Говард Старк. Стив не мог не радоваться тому, что оно все же наступило, это будущее. Но разделить осторожную, стариковскую радость было не с кем. Говард был мертв уже много лет. Воющие Коммандос прошли войну до конца, прожили много замечательных лет и теперь покоились каждый у себя на родине. Пегги была жива, и Стив не сумел вовремя остановить себя, решив ее навестить. Он не был уверен в том, как пройдет встреча, но и подумать не мог, что она не узнает его; вспомнит – но не узнает.  
Баки был мертв. Из всех, кем дорожил Стив прежде, никого не осталось. В одиноких попытках догнать время прошло полгода с тех пор, как он очнулся в небрежных декорациях и лбом пробил себе дорогу в реальность. Реальность же оказалась такова: Стив Роджерс разучился заводить друзей. Люди вокруг – живые настоящие люди своего времени – были чужими для него, даже если старались стать ближе. Особенно – если старались. К счастью, таких набиралось немного.  
В спортклубе было безлюдно; сухой кондиционированный воздух казался ледяным, пространство подвала – темным и громадным. Но Стив вздохнул с облегчением, добравшись сюда. Здесь он мог хотя бы попытаться не думать, давая выход нерастраченной силе. Ощущение беспомощности никуда не девалось, но на то время, пока он в пустом зале выбивал нутро из очередной боксерской груши, его можно было приглушить.  
 _Ты бы поспал, Стиви_ , говорил ему Баки, когда он маялся тревожными снами. Голос звучал в голове так внятно, что хотелось оглянуться. Стив удержал себя.  
– Бессонница, кэп?

***  
Щ.И.Т., выросший на основе бывшего СНР, был засекречен куда серьезнее и занимался отнюдь не только наукой. Ник Фьюри говорил четко, смотрел прямо и этим поначалу напоминал Стиву полковника Филлипса, но он скоро понял свою ошибку. В обоих кипела взрывоопасная смесь благих намерений и личных амбиций, но в Филлипсе не чувствовалось двойного дна – а глядя на Фьюри, Стив не был уверен, что нет тройного. И разговоры о возвращении в мир еще вернее тянули за собой чувства, от которых Стив стремился избавиться, согласившись приехать: отчуждение и одиночество. Как будто часть его все еще лежала подо льдом, так и не дождавшись спасения. А то, что жило, оставалось глухим и слепым к реальности, воспринимая ее как тяжелый, затянувшийся сон.  
Стиву хотелось проснуться. Он смотрел вокруг, запоминая имена и лица: смущенный и радостный, точно на первом свидании, агент Коулсон, красивая, как довоенная открытка, мисс Наташа Романова и обманчиво робкий доктор Беннер… Он с усилием устоял на ногах, когда тяжелая громада авианосца колыхнулась под ним, взревела невидимыми двигателями, пуская высокие волны во все стороны, и мощным плавным толчком оторвалась от поверхности, закипевшей водоворотами. В окружении множества людей – нужных Нику, занятых своим делом, – он по-прежнему остро чувствовал себя бесполезным. Что могло от него потребоваться? Он был просто солдатом. Воющие Коммандос прошли долгие тренировки и несколько боев в составе сто седьмого полка, прежде чем превратиться в сплоченный неуловимый летучий отряд. Мстители не несли в себе ничего, кроме громкого названия, и, пока дело не дошло до испытания боем, были не более чем олицетворением чужой гордыни.  
С появлением на борту авианосца Тони Старка Стиву невыносимо захотелось вернуться домой. Он попытался быть беспристрастным, но не смог: образ Говарда читался в его сыне слишком явственно, чтобы можно было им пренебречь. Человек, перенесший плен, пытки и вернувшийся живым, – человек, превративший себя в оружие, – не мог не вызывать уважения. Но разбуженные им воспоминания, яркие, болезненные, грызли Стива изнутри, пока единственным доступным ему чувством не осталась холодная, отстраненная неприязнь, с которой не было ни сил, ни желания бороться.  
Ни один разговор не прошел без перепалки, ни один спор не привел к решению.  
– Может, ты и привык работать в одиночку, ни к кому не прислушиваясь, но одиночки мало, чтобы разобраться с угрозой, – попробовал Стив еще раз, хотя терпение было уже на исходе и слова звучали слишком сухо. – Ник прав, нужна команда.  
– Учит меня отмороженный парень из прошлого века, – отмахнулся Тони. – Еще минуту назад ты не казался идиотом. Ник темнит, и на твоем месте я бы дважды подумал, прежде чем на него ссылаться.

Получасом позже правота Тони смотрела на Стива клеймами ГИДРЫ на ровных рядах ящиков в глубине оружейного склада. Оружие было старым, магазины – пустыми. И вряд ли надолго, подумал Стив, если Мстители вплотную займутся охотой за тессерактом.  
Плотный холодный синий свет, бивший в лицо, он помнил так, словно все произошло вчера. Крик Баки в поезде. Истошный вопль Красного Черепа и скрежет, с которым разгерметизированный самолет разваливался в воздухе.  
Стив снова задумался, зачем он здесь. Не за тем же, чтобы поймать рогатого божка, который лукаво улыбался, сидя в стеклянной клетке. Тем более, что клетка в конце концов не остановила его.  
К чести Тони, он первым понял, что происходит. И, уже удержав авианосец в воздухе, вместе с Тони ввалившись в благословенное закрытое пространство уцелевшего коридора и рухнув на дрожащий пол, Стив, забывшись, благодарно хлопнул его по плечу. И тут же отдернул руку. Ободранный металл костюма отозвался звоном под ладонью, Тони охнул и выругался. Больше Стив к нему не прикасался.  
А еще через несколько часов невозможный, нелепый и оттого еще более страшный бой шел на знакомых Стиву с детства улицах. Обещанное спасение мира в любой момент могло обернуться его уничтожением, ледяной свет резал глаза, инопланетные твари валились на землю благо если с трех ударов, и над всем этим в ясном синем небе, вокруг разверзшейся в нем дыры в чужой мир, метался с хохотом и воем сумасшедший божок.

Немолодой полноватый полицейский посмотрел на Стива с усталым недоумением.  
– Ты кто вообще такой?  
Стив вздохнул. Ник искал в нем командира, способного сплотить самодостаточных бойцов. Группу одиночек, не привыкших к совместной работе и не подозревающих о том, что они могут дополнять друг друга. Для них он был героем войны, оставшейся в прошлом. Для полицейского – всего-навсего придурком в цветном трико, и на этот раз при нем не было даже скрывавшего звезды и полосы комбинезона.  
 _Капитан Белые Крылышки_ , весело шепнул Баки в его голове. Потом сверху рухнула груда металла и плоти – солдат-захватчик, – и Стив отвлекся, забыв про заданный вопрос. А через несколько секунд услышал, как приказ слово в слово передается по нескольким полицейским рациям.

Отряд сложился без его помощи. Общий враг – лучший командир, Стив видел это в темных глазах Тони, в радостно бурлящем бешенстве Халка, в одинаково уверенных взглядах Наташи и Клинта Бартона, азартно сбивавших пришельцев с ног и с пилотских кресел. Вопросы доверия, ответственности и вины остались на потом, на мирное время, а пока их всех захватило и повело за собой сражение, которое нужно было закончить.  
Когда смолкли залпы огня и затихли испуганные крики гражданских, когда зияющая в небе дыра портала затянулась и инопланетная техника и бойцы попадали на землю, на вопросы просто не осталось сил. Тони поднялся на ноги и, искря, поплелся по разоренной улице. Бартон и Наташа ударили друг друга по рукам. Доктор Беннер безуспешно искал среди руин свои очки.  
Мстители были живы: все до единого.  
Заслуги Стива в этом не было никакой.  
В бедном пустом кафе, в чудом уцелевшем полуподвале, куда Тони затащил их всех, едва избавившись от костюма, Наташа уселась между Стивом и Бартоном. Лениво жуя, она время от времени утаскивала листья салата из их тарелок. Чего в этом было больше – наглости или доверия – Стив так и не понял. Уступив ей свою порцию, он просто сидел рядом и смотрел на измотанных, израненных людей, сидевших за одним столом и готовых сорваться с места в любой момент. Поздний завтрак не лез в горло.  
– Что такое, Кэп? – поинтересовался Тони. – Неужели кишки до сих пор не оттаяли?  
Шутка уже не задевала. Стив пожал плечами и отвернулся.

Следовало вздохнуть спокойно, но не получалось. Впереди снова маячила бессонная пустота, и при мысли о возвращении в пустой дом под веками жгло. Стив понимал, что должен радоваться покою и миру, как всякий солдат, прошедший войну, но ему стало тоскливо, когда он увидел, как расходятся в разные стороны одетые в штатское, почти обычные, почти незаметные – кроме Тони – Мстители.  
Наташа подошла к нему, чуть обогнав Бартона. Стив улыбнулся ей – и растерялся от внезапного жеста, помедлив, прежде чем ответить.  
Наташа, маленькая, но не хрупкая, обнимала крепко, тепло и честно. Выпустив ее из рук, Стив понял, что снова начинает зябнуть, и поплотнее запахнул куртку.  
– Ну, Кэп, не тушуйся, – хмыкнула она. – Теперь все свои.  
– Пожалуй, – сказал Стив.  
– После такого любому необходим отпуск. А тебе все дороги открыты, и пенсия за семьдесят лет ждет, когда ты начнешь кутить. Куда подашься?  
– Пока не знаю.  
– Ник не приглашал?  
Стив нахмурился. Наташа наклонила голову к плечу, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
– Слушай, он бывает говнюком. Правда, бывает. Но он спас каждого из нас. Дал второй шанс, цель. И он один из немногих, кому действительно можно доверять. Так что если надумаешь…  
– Если надумаю, – кивнул Стив.

Ему была знакома другая война: та, где врагами были все-таки люди. Не боги, не пришельцы – хотя, помня Красного Черепа, Баки бы с ним поспорил… Та война была по-своему честнее. Так же, как честнее Фьюри был в свое время полковник Филлипс.  
Дело было не в войне. Но мирный Нью-Йорк – яркий и шумный, быстрый и суетливый – отторг Стива. Его узнавали на улицах, в магазинах, в парке и по дороге в спортклуб – и всякое узнавание, менявшее лица незнакомцев, внезапные оклики заставляли его чувствовать себя все более чужим и им, и себе самому. Как если бы Капитан Америка был не позывным, а посторонней личностью, надевшей его лицо.  
Пестрый до рези в глазах костюм Стив вернул Щ.И.Т.у на хранение вместе с другими вещами Коулсона. Вашингтонский адрес с названием подставной фирмы-прикрытия вызвал ухмылку, потом – заставил досадливо поморщиться.  
С самого пробуждения он пытался то примириться с прошлым, то малодушно убежать от него, но попытки провалились. Убегать Стив не умел никогда, Нью-Йорк напоминал ему об этом каждым парком и домом, каждым закоулком, где он и Баки гуляли вдвоем. От этой памяти саднило горло.  
В новом витке метаний между беспокойством и бессонницей Стив продержался неделю. А потом сдал ключи квартирной хозяйке и сел в автобус.

***  
Ник Фьюри был тем еще говнюком.  
Но когда три выстрела пробили насквозь стену дома и он рухнул под ноги Стиву, тот проглотил все, что вертелось на языке. Может, все надоевшие чужие секреты, тайные связи, бесконечные подставы с дроблением информации и правда имели какой-то смысл, но оказались бесполезны. А может, именно они привели к тому, что теперь Ник умирал на полу в его квартире, флешка, переполненная этими секретами, жгла бок сквозь куртку, а темная фигура убийцы мелькала впереди на грани видимости, то полностью скрываясь в тенях среди крыш, то снова привлекая внимание ярким бликом. Оружия при нем Стив не видел; в движении было что-то странное, резкое, механически ритмичное. Словно бежал не совсем человек, подумалось Стиву, и ознобный холодок кольнул затылок, едва не заставив споткнуться. Еще один инопланетянин? Все было возможно.  
Стив недобрым словом помянул скрытность Ника и метнул щит, когда стрелок выскочил на край очередной крыши и застыл на парапете, очевидно, выбирая между пленом и самоубийством.  
– Стой! – крикнул Стив, и тот обернулся.  
Горевшие внизу, на улице, фонари высветили его целиком: острую, угловатую фигуру, черный камуфляж; опасно серебрящиеся от самых плеч металлические руки и пятиконечную звезду на левой, держащей на отлете пойманный щит; темную гриву грязных волос, под которой прятались крепления глухой маски, закрывавшей лицо.  
Глаза над маской были человеческими – и очень, очень спокойными. Цепкий взгляд прошил Стива насквозь, заставив словно со стороны увидеть их обоих, стоящих друг напротив друга. Собственное злое изумление, безоружная растерянность, острое беспокойство за жизнь Ника — показались чужими.  
Человек не мог так смотреть, но смотрел.  
Пущенный обратно слишком мощным броском щит сбил с ног, болезненно ткнув под ребра острым краем, а когда Стив снова выпрямился, стрелка уже нигде не было видно.

Через час Ник умер в больнице, и Стив впервые увидел Наташу в слезах.  
Через четыре с половиной часа, полуправдой закончив разговор с человеком, который называл Ника другом, Стив чувствовал себя не только растерянным, но и грязным. Он мало кому доверял в этом новом мире, но не верить вовсе было непосильной задачей.  
А через пять часов его команда – его новая команда, солдаты, с которыми он полгода провел бок о бок, – набросилась на него, точно на опасного чужака, и доверие перестало быть вопросом. Его просто не стало. Двойное дно, тройное – Стив выбрался из штаб-квартиры с боем, по-прежнему не имея понятия, с кем или с чем сражается. А Ник уже не мог бы его просветить.

Наташа, которая была в силах это сделать, устало мотнула головой.  
– Я знаю только, кто убил Фьюри. Снайпер.  
Это прозвучало, как имя. Как прозвище, как короткие позывные Воющих Коммандос: Дум-Дум, Гейб, Монти…  
Баки.  
– Я и так понял, что он снайпер, – произнес Стив, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания.  
– Он призрак из сказок на ночь для полевых агентов. Не слышал о Зимнем Солдате? Ник перешел дорогу кому-то очень серьезному, – сказала Наташа, и Стив решил бы, что она шутит, если бы не видел, как она напугана. – И ты пытался соврать мне сегодня.  
– А ты рассказываешь сказки о призраках.  
– Я встречала его, – зашипела она в ответ. – Как и ты. И даже получила от него подарочек.  
Стив помолчал, ожидая.  
– Пять лет назад я охраняла одного иранского инженера, когда прошла информация, что Зимний Солдат охотится за ним. Он шел по следу, как будто раньше нас знал, когда и где мы будем. Я уходила с линии огня, но он был повсюду сразу. Человек, призрак, машина – называй, как хочешь: он был слишком сильным и быстрым для обычного наемника. Его пули не брали, Стив. А он... Все, что мне осталось потом, это труп того инженера и вот это.  
На левом боку под одеждой гладкая белая кожа бугрилась звездообразным шрамом.  
– На пулевое отверстие не похоже, – сказал Стив, глядя на твердые полосы рубца, длинными симметричными лучами расходившиеся от раны.  
– А пули и не было, – проговорила Наташа. – Иначе Щ.И.Т. исследовал бы ее и нашел хотя бы оружие. Но Зимний Солдат сделал что-то такое, для чего оружие не нужно.  
– А твой подопечный? – спросил Стив.  
Наташа поджала губы.  
– Инфаркт, – произнесла она, поморщившись. – Да черта с два это был инфаркт. Просто на нем следов не осталось. Потому что он убил его сквозь меня.  
– Ты же сама понимаешь, как это звучит.  
– Ты не веришь мне? Человек, проспавший подо льдом семьдесят лет и в девяносто пять выглядящий на двадцать? Мы оба знаем, что в мире есть вещи, которым лучше бы никогда не существовать. Читаури, например. Радужные мосты, ведущие черт знает куда. Магия, способная любого превратить в послушную марионетку… Или убийца с послужным списком в полвека.  
– Призраков не существует, – повторил Стив. – Но кто бы он ни был, надо узнать, что ему нужно.

Призраки все-таки существовали. Призраками, единственным из которых Стив привык считать себя, полнился Щ.И.Т. – или, скорее, его стоило называть Новой ГИДРОЙ, проросшей насквозь и остатки СНР, и еще не завершенные проекты. Благие идеи, извращенные и обращенные в смертельное оружие.  
Авианосцы «Озарения» поднимались в не по-зимнему яркое и чистое небо. Уже во второй раз Ник, пытаясь спасти мир, едва его не уничтожил – но теперь рядом со Стивом шли только Наташа, Мария и случайно оказавшийся рядом Сэм, который, казалось, не верил до конца, что все происходило на самом деле.  
Стив прикрыл глаза. Баки стоял за его плечом.  
На деле Баки – Баки, как это возможно, если Стив видел, как поднялся дымный огонь высоко над горами и верхушками редких деревьев, а его самого спасло только падение – замер напротив. Бледное лицо, жуткое полуметаллическое тело. Взгляд Зимнего Солдата больше не казался спокойным.  
– Бак, – позвал Стив, не надеясь на ответ.  
– Замолчи!  
Стив не мог его ударить. Не смел: только смотрел в злое, растерянное заострившееся лицо и пытался обойти, не навредить, не сломать то, что еще не было сломано. Это было глупо. Глупо было подставлять щит под тяжелый кулак, открываясь для второго, для пуль и ножей, защищаясь, когда нужно было атаковать.  
– Остановись, Бак, пожалуйста. Ты знаешь меня.  
Ему хотелось атаковать, хотелось смертельно. Черная фигура двоилась в глазах, расплываясь на две темно-синих, в чужом взгляде Стив видел свои собственные страх и злость. ГИДРА не просто была жива, она отняла у него Баки, а у Баки – все остальное.  
Стив готов был голыми руками рвать любого из тех, кто сотворил это. Кто заставил поверить, что Баки больше нет, изуродовал его и превратил в чудовище. ГИДРА убивала все, к чему прикасалась, и Стив страстно желал уничтожить ее.  
ГИДРА выставила Баки перед собой живым щитом, и у Стива опустились руки.  
Добравшись до электронного нутра авианосца, Стив выдохнул в коммуникатор «Готово», не уверенный, что кто-то еще слышит его, — и отшвырнул щит. Проследив взглядом, как тот, скользнув сквозь прутья перил, полетел вниз, в реку, Баки попятился было, но потом снова бросился вперед, в атаку.  
Снаружи раздался грохот: раз, другой. В коммуникаторе болезненно охнул Сэм, послышался треск помех, где-то в командной рубке раненая Мария стонала на низкой протяжной ноте, еще пытаясь дозваться до Стива и Наташи.  
Взрывы теперь раздавались один за другим, без пауз, без остановок. Пол задрожал под ногами, и Стив рухнул на колени. А Баки шел к нему, стрелял в него, кричал и смотрел воспаленными, больными глазами Зимнего Солдата.  
Стив подставил ему звенящую голову.  
– Замолчи!  
Стив молчал.  
– Заткнись!  
Стив не знал, что еще ему делать. Все уже было сказано, и больше ничего не осталось. Щит покоился на дне реки, и ему самому теперь только туда и дорога. Он не смог бы ничего сказать сейчас, даже если бы хотел: кровь заливала лицо, забила нос и рот, он задыхался под чужим весом, под тяжестью металлических кулаков, под неузнающим, непомнящим взглядом.  
Сотрясаемое чередой взрывов нутро авианосца разламывалось на части в воздухе, и гаснущим сознанием Стив уловил страшный протяжный крик. Кричал он сам.  
Заткнись, приказал он себе голосом Баки, и вода выбила из него остатки воздуха, прежде чем хлынуть в горло.  
Все это уже происходило с ним однажды. Только тогда было еще холоднее, удар – яростнее, и эхо голоса Пегги отдавалось в мозгу, пока он не провалился в беспамятство. Сейчас в ушах звенел животный вопль боли и ужаса, под веками было зелено, и легкие горели, пока неподъемная тяжесть увлекала его на темное дно. Мутная прозелень постепенно тускнела перед глазами, пока не померкла вовсе.  
И тогда его мощно и резко потянуло вверх так, что с новой силой загудело в ушах. Ремень перевязи для щита впился под ребра, и Стива повлекло назад, на свет, которого вокруг как будто становилось больше. Новый рывок был слабее предыдущего, но именно он привел Стива в себя достаточно, чтобы тот попытался грести, насколько хватало сил.  
Когда вместо очередного рывка он почувствовал, как перевязь свободно провисает на груди, а потом вдруг сдавливает шею, его хватило ровно на то, чтобы понять: это грузом повисло на нем тело Зимнего Солдата.  
Металлические пальцы заклинило на ремне. Стив вывернулся из перевязи, бледное лицо смутным пятном маячило перед глазами, и он дернулся так, что показалось – легкие сейчас лопнут. Проклятая вода должна была держать его, должна была выталкивать, как выбрасывает на берег утопленников, которые никак не могут грести сами. Но пятно света далеко над головой меркло, несмотря ни на какие усилия. Зимний Солдат был тяжел, как гиря, он не приходил в себя, не помогал, тянул вниз весом всего своего полуживого тела, всех своих рук и ног, неподъемной разгрузки и бесполезного оружия.  
Стив рычал бы, если бы у него была такая возможность. Огонь из легких уже растекался по телу, заполняя вены и мышцы, проходя разрядами боли по перетянутым жилам. Рывок за рывком – на мутную зелень вверху, до тех пор, пока оставалась возможность для движения. Пока в пустеющей голове проносились по кругу одни и те же образы из прошлого – сухое запястье в слишком широком рукаве куртки и уверенные бледные пальцы на винтовке; темные круги под яркими, как самая чистая акварель, глазами; шаг назад, вечный, неизменный уверенный шаг назад от раскрытого объятия; уносящийся вперед, в раскаленное дымное облако, поезд.  
Рывок за рывком, когда все, что могло взорваться, разрушиться, уйти из-под ног – ушло. В мутной воде мимо медленно скользили обломки, матово поблескивая в полумраке водяной толщи. Одни погружались на дно в метрах от него, от иных так и хотелось увернуться, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы пытаться всплыть; все мысли, кроме этой, неумолимо ускользали.  
Секунды складывались в минуты, вести счет которым было бесполезно; даже то солидное время, на какое мог задерживать дыхание суперсолдат, уже, очевидно, истекло. Именно поэтому первый глоток воздуха едва не отправил Стива в обморок. Он вдохнул еще раз, жадно, сипло, и потянул Баки наверх, к себе, держа его голову на поверхности, поискал взглядом берег в густом темном дыму. Вода вокруг них стремительно бурела, и Стив слишком медленно понял, что это кровь, и кровь не его.  
Мокрая земля поплыла под пальцами, когда он выполз на отмель, волоча за собой Баки, окликая его, раз за разом зовя по имени и пытаясь вспомнить, что делать. В голове было пусто. Он мало не разодрал черную разгрузку, бронежилет, мокрую форму, чтобы найти рану.  
– Я...  
Хрип оборвался кашлем, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы в голове у Стива прояснилось.  
Глаза все еще оставались закрытыми, а лицо белым, как у покойника. Стив быстро повернул его на бок, и к кашлю прибавился болезненный стон.  
– Я тебя слышу, – задушенно просипел Баки. – Я тебя…  
– Я знаю, Бак, – перебил его Стив. – Дыши. Не разговаривай.  
Тот схватил его за рукава и наконец открыл глаза – сплошной зрачок.  
– Я тебя слышу!  
– И я тебя тоже. Дыши, дыши, ты ранен, так что не двигайся, хорошо?  
– Я те…  
Струйка крови показалась из уха и, смешиваясь с водой, ушла под прилипшие к шее волосы. Веки сомкнулись, и Стив только беспомощно выдохнул. Он уложил его так осторожно, как только мог – самого его ноги не держали, и даже сохранять сидячее положение казалось чем-то нереальным.  
Глубокую рану в боку он нашел, отогнув край измочаленного жилета. Он не помнил, как нанес ее, мог ли вообще причинить Баки такой вред голыми руками. Скорее всего, при падении его зацепил обломок вроде тех, под которые они чудом не попали, всплывая. Стив соединил разошедшиеся края обескровленной кожи и зажал, едва унимая дрожь.  
– Держись, Баки. Просто держись.  
Баки плавал где-то между сознанием и беспамятством, то пытаясь сказать еще что-то, то слепо скребя по земле, по комбинезону Стива, по себе, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руки. Стив держал крепко и не сумел бы разжать пальцы, даже если бы захотел.  
Над водой к берегу низко летел вертолет.

***  
Стив закрыл папку и отложил на соседний стул с прислоненным к нему одиноким костылем.  
Он очнулся сутки назад. За это время Сэм, сидевший в палате, успел вкратце пересказать ему все, что произошло, пока он был без сознания, попытаться познакомить его с альбомом Марвина Гэя и отправиться наконец домой, чтобы хоть немного поспать.  
Программа «Озарение» была сорвана, Александр Пирс – найден мертвым в собственном кабинете. В газетах писали, он покончил с собой, чтобы не попасть под суд, но на самом деле застрелил его Ник Фьюри – когда Сэм сказал об этом, Стив позволил себе улыбнуться. Пожалуй, третий раз в жизни он был рад чьей-то смерти. Иоганн Шмидт, Арним Зола, Александр Пирс. Головы ГИДРЫ падали, отсеченные, и их совершенно точно не было жаль.  
Вернулся из Европы Тони. Вместе с Наташей они исследовали архивы Щ.И.Т.а, до которых Тони не добрался год назад, во время нашествия армии читаури. И в этих архивах, стоило только копнуть поглубже, нашлась информация о том, как Щ.И.Т. превратился в ГИДРУ, как начал в нее превращаться сразу после войны. Всплыли данные об экспериментах с найденными артефактами – и с людьми; о подлогах и убийствах. О Зимнем Солдате, он же Джеймс Барнс, снайпер.  
Стив листал сухие протоколы отчетов, пытаясь заново уложить в голове то, что как будто уже понимал, успел додумать и принять. Он смотрел на фотографии – съемки лабораторных опытов, этапы изготовления бионических протезов, ног и рук, которых у Баки больше не было. В документах было полно белых пятен, но и остального хватало, чтобы у Стива сами собой сжались кулаки. Баки, который всегда был таким сильным, таким красивым, таким живым, живее всех, кого Стив знал, – ГИДРА превратила в ночной кошмар. Легенды разведки, которые пересказывала ему Наташа, не врали: Зимний Солдат действительно был машиной – в той части, что помогала ему двигаться. Та же часть, что принадлежала жизни, оказалась искажена, угнетена, почти уничтожена.  
Все прочитанное – амнезия, эффект сыворотки доктора Золы, ослабившей тело, вспышки паранормальных способностей, эпизодически – телепатия, эпизодически – эмпатия, пси-удары со смертельным исходом для целей – умещалось для Стива в трех словах, сказанных ему еще Зимним Солдатом, на грани сознания, сквозь чехарду разрозненных образов недавнего и далекого прошлого.  
«Я тебя слышу».  
Он закрыл лицо руками. Стыд жег в груди так, что не было возможности даже выплакать его. _Я тебя слышу_. Стив знал это, помнил со слов самого Баки, но не поверил. Как он мог не поверить ему тогда, как мог снова поставить под удар…

При звуке шагов доктора Беннера Стив вскинулся и схватился за костыль, чтобы подняться навстречу.  
– Есть новости? – он поморщился: вопрос звучал, вероятно, раз в сотый, Стив спрашивал об этом всех, кого встречал на выходе из закрытого больничного блока, но ничего другого спрашивать не мог и не хотел. Просто знать, знать уже хоть что-нибудь.  
– Есть, – кивнул доктор и взглянул на Стива с тревогой. – Присядьте, Капитан.  
Начало было так себе. Стив опустился на ближайший стул и отложил костыль.  
– Поймите, я не совсем врач, и даже совсем не врач, мне лишь обрисовали примерный расклад, чтобы я мог пересказать вам это по-человечески. Мистер Барнс все еще жив, это главное. С ним работают. Вы уже знаете, что ему вкалывали сыворотку и облучали, как вас?  
Стив кивнул.  
– Еще в сорок третьем, – сказал он тихо. – Зола проводил опыты по созданию суперсолдат, пытался синтезировать сыворотку, изменившую Иоганна Шмидта и меня, но у него что-то пошло не так. И Баки…  
Беннер кивнул.  
– Судя по всему, сказался дефектный состав сыворотки. Мистеру Барнсу повезло еще меньше, чем мне: у него нет способности к самоисцелению вроде моей или вашей. Точнее, способность крайне избирательна. Сейчас врачи Щ.И.Т.а пытаются модифицировать донорскую кровь для переливания...  
– Модифицировать?  
Беннер опустил взгляд.  
– Тело мистера Барнса отторгает ее, – сказал он. – Любую. Выделить сыворотку из его крови, чтобы понять, в чем дело, невозможно. Я полистал его папку, там приведены данные о многочисленных криозаморозках, но нет ни слова о том, как ему вживили протезы, не убив. Вероятно, материалы дела сохранились не полностью... Капитан, прошу вас, все под контролем, здесь лучшие медики, и они сбиваются с ног.  
Стив отвернулся.  
– Что теперь? – спросил он. – Попробуют заморозить?  
Черно-белые снимки, которые Наташа нашла в архивах после смерти Пирса, он помнил в мельчайших деталях. Спокойное лицо спящего за промерзшим стеклом вызывало дрожь – бессилия и ярости.  
– Не заморозят, – покачал головой Беннер. – Мистер Барнс не приходит в себя не просто так. Исследование мозга показывает, что он каким-то образом восстанавливает разорванные связи. Отстраивает заново нейронные соединения. Существует возможность, что его память вернется. Я еще недавно сказал бы, что это невозможно, но он это делает. Останавливать этот процесс рискованно, но он грозит затянуться. ГИДРА приложила немало усилий, не позволяя ему осознать себя, собственную личность. Погрузив его сейчас в криосон, можно свести на нет результаты его стараний.  
Стив помотал головой. Из всего сказанного он понял только одно.  
– Выходит, он умирает, потому что пытается вспомнить себя?  
– Капитан, врачи делают все возможное...  
Стив вскочил. Костыль остался на месте, прислоненный к соседнему стулу.  
– У меня есть решение, и думаю, вы его знаете. Моя кровь не принадлежит обычному донору и вряд ли подошла бы кому угодно другому. И у меня ее предостаточно.  
– Стив, – начал Беннер. – Мы не можем предсказать реакцию на две разных сыворотки в одном теле. Что если результатом станет второй Другой Парень?  
– Так может, просто смешать мою кровь и его, – голос сел. Стив остро ощутил, что еще немного, еще пара фраз, и он сорвется. – И если она не загорится, не превратится в кислоту и не попытается захватить мир, использовать ее.  
Бэннер сжал губы.  
– Я поговорю с докторами, – сказал он примирительно, и Стив прикрыл глаза.  
Им двигало отчаяние, в котором он не желал себе признаваться. Все было рискованно; Баки был жив, но любое действие и бездействие убивали его, пока ядовитая сыворотка Золы в его теле отторгала возможную помощь.  
После того, как его кровь прошла все возможные проверки, Стив сел в кресло и протянул руку медсестре. Через полтора часа, борясь с головокружением, он вслушивался в писк приборов, следящих за состоянием Баки.  
Через семь часов рана начала затягиваться.

Каким бы облегчением ни было снова видеть лицо Баки, теплый взгляд и осторожную улыбку, Стив поежился, войдя к нему в палату. Повторявший линии фигуры металл блестел слишком холодно и мертво. Броня охватывала плечи, врастая в кожу под ключицами и сквозь сеть шрамов уходя под грудь.  
– Привет? – сказал Баки.  
Голос был знакомым. Тем самым, который приказывал ему заткнуться, перемежая слова выстрелами в упор. Каждый звук отдавался болью в солнечном сплетении.  
– Привет, – произнес Стив бодро, но уголки рта Баки уже опустились.  
Стив закрыл за собой дверь палаты и сделал пару шагов к постели.  
– Очень страшно?  
Стив сжал губы и подошел еще ближе. Баки не двигался, не пытался сесть. Механические руки лежали вдоль тела. Под тонким больничным одеялом угадывались очертания таких же неподвижных ног, закованных в броню почти от паха.  
Только взгляд, неотрывно устремленный на Стива, теперь был живым. Груда металла, угловатые очертания бледной изможденной плоти – и этот взгляд.  
– Ни капли.  
– Если ты сейчас спросишь, что я помню, – предупредил Баки, – у меня испортится настроение, а оно и так ни к черту.  
– Перестань, – прошептал Стив. – Я знаю, что ты… Я так виноват перед тобой, Бак.  
– Ты должен врезать мне как следует, Стив. И больше никогда не терять свой чертов щит. У тебя ни одного целого ребра нет. И когда ты спал в последний раз?  
Стив почувствовал, как дрожат губы.  
– Сначала встань на ноги, – сказал он. – А потом…  
Баки глубоко вздохнул. Руки еле заметно дрогнули.  
– Это действительно я, Стив. И не знаю, что за каша у тебя в голове, но, если хочешь подойти и потрогать, подойди.  
Стив провел по холодным пластинам плеча снизу вверх и заметил, что Баки внимательно смотрит на него из-под ресниц. Стив подвинул ладонь еще чуть выше, подушечками пальцев касаясь самого широкого рубца, кривой линией идущего от ключицы почти до соска. На теплой гладкой коже шрам ощущался как нечто чужеродное.  
– Они не болят, – произнес Баки хрипло.  
– Вон из моей головы, – шепнул Стив, уже обнимая его.  
– Прости, не удержался. Спасибо, что не дал меня заморозить.  
– Не хотел упустить случая тебе врезать.  
– Сколько угодно. Стив. Господи, Стив, я думал, ты умер...  
Стив придвинулся чуть ближе, бережно сжимая жесткие ребра, гладя лохматую голову. Он ждал, что Баки ответит ему, но тот просто замер, прижавшись виском к плечу. Руки оставались неподвижными.  
– Железки, – натянуто улыбнулся Баки, когда Стив отстранился и взял его за металлическую ладонь. – Я чувствую давление, температуру... – он аккуратно высвободил запястье и снова опустил руку на одеяло. – Но не все остальное, – он помрачнел и отвел взгляд. – Извини, приятель. Сначала нужно рассчитать силу.  
– Послушай меня, – сказал Стив. – Просто _послушай_.  
Все еще хмурясь, Баки неуверенно подался ему навстречу.  
Металл холодил, кожа обжигала. Живое тело казалось мощным и хрупким одновременно. В неторопливых изучающих прикосновениях сквозил неутолимый голод по чужому теплу. Чей именно – Стив не думал.  
 _Все было сломано_ , звучал в мозгу негромкий голос Баки. Сыворотка превратила мозг в абсолютное оружие, но почти разрушила все остальное, высушила мышцы и сделала кости слишком хрупкими. Когда последние вагоны поезда взорвались и волна швырнула состав вперед, прочь из туннеля, у трофея Золы уцелел только хребет: каким-то чудом. _И черепушка. И на том спасибо..._  
Во второй раз разомкнув объятие, Стив осторожно провел пальцами по тонкой ключице и наклонился вперед, целуя неровный стык металла и кожи. И застыл, только тут сообразив, что творит.  
Когда он с усилием поднял голову, Баки смотрел на него с испугом.  
– Я… Стив, – выдохнул он, – это не ты. Правда. Ты тут ни при чем, это мое…  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Это – мое, – сказал он, чувствуя, как страх Баки, сменяясь чем-то новым, счастливым, жарким, обволакивает его, их обоих.  
Как когда-то давно, когда Баки подолгу глядел на него издалека и молчал. Когда Баки снился ему, заставляя просыпаться от стука собственного сердца.  
– А хребет у тебя всегда был стальной.  
Баки покачал головой и рассмеялся, подставляя колючую щеку.  
А потом закричал. И забился в руках Стива, как пойманный зверь.  
– Баки!  
Стив попытался было удержать мечущееся в судорогах тело, но не преуспел. Баки был слаб, но бионика делала все, на что ему самому не хватало сил. Стив как мог крепко прижал его к постели, стараясь не переломать ребра и уберечь от падения на пол.  
– Баки! Баки!  
Голова разламывалась от какофонии звуков, образов, разрозненных, неуловимых, мелькавших слишком быстро, чтобы можно было что-то понять, и одинаково болезненных. Прошла пара секунд, прежде чем все внезапно оборвалось: Баки обмяк на постели, потеряв сознание.

***  
Мерный писк медицинских приборов въелся в сознание настолько, что слышался отовсюду даже в те редкие часы, которые Стив проводил вне изолированной палаты.  
Баки крепко спал, неподвижно лежа на широкой особо прочной койке: бледное лицо, белая шея над краем тонкого одеяла, металлические ладони, сложенные на животе.  
Еще дважды он начинал биться, глядя на Стива почерневшими глазами и не видя его, крича от боли, которую не могли унять никакие препараты. Потом, затихнув, отключался снова.  
Стив не спал вовсе.  
Или думал, что не спит. На исходе третьих суток он пришел в себя от того, что больничное одеяло под щекой потянули вверх, а потом холодная ладонь осторожно провела по виску и темени. Пальцы слегка дрожали.  
– Стив. Стив, подвинься.  
Он послушно передвинулся в сторону, опуская чугунную голову еще чуть ближе к краю койки, тут же вскинулся, стряхивая остатки сна. Датчики медицинских приборов, опутывавших Баки с головы до ног, надрывались, переходя с учащенного писка на тревожный вой. Баки убрал руку и завозился в поисках края одеяла.  
– Мне бы в душ, приятель, – сказал он удивительно четко. – От меня несет.  
От него пахло лекарствами, больничным кондиционером для белья, дезинфектором и остро, резко до дурноты – кровью. По одеялу расплывались темно-красные пятна. Стив сдернул его, заставив Баки поморщиться.  
Тело Баки больше не казалось болезненно худым. Дни, проведенные в больнице, сгладили слишком резкие линии, но дело было не только в этом. Заново раздались плечи и грудь, там, где недавно просвечивали сквозь кожу ребра, теперь двигались напряженные мышцы.  
Шрамы с плеч и бедер исчезли – точнее, изменился их рисунок. Старые бурые борозды загрубевшей кожи сменились свежими рваными ранами, уходящими под изломанные, выгнутые пластины протезов. Сквозь разошедшиеся стыки сочилась кровь.  
Стив зажал кнопку интеркома, потом крикнул, зовя медсестру, раз, другой – но еще прежде, чем та вошла и, увидев, в чем дело, выбежала за врачом, Баки поймал его руку.  
– Вернемся в Нью-Йорк, Стив, – попросил он, нервно облизнув губы. – Давай вернемся. Помнишь лето, когда мы ездили на Кони-Айленд?  
Стив стиснул зубы.  
– Ты бредишь, Бак...  
Металлический кисло-соленый запах заполнял палату, и нечем было дышать; Стив смотрел на Баки, смотрел, как стремительно сходятся, закрываясь, свежие разрывы на коже, только чтобы через секунду разойтись снова. Баки застонал, выгнулся и с силой дернул себя левой рукой за правую. Стив схватил его за запястье, и Баки раздраженно зарычал на него.  
– Лучше помоги мне! Помоги снять ее…  
Из-под ближайших к живому телу пластин, вставших дыбом, как уродливая чешуя, виднелась красная, блестящая тонкая кожа. Там зрел нарыв, не замеченный врачами, или…  
Протез поддался раза с пятого: что-то щелкнуло глубоко в плече, и синтетический сустав отделился от кости. Баки шумно выдохнул. Палату уже заполняли медики – хирурги, анестезисты – а Стив завороженно следил, как под отделенной от тела металлической конечностью показывается не еще один старый запекшийся шрам, не короткая культя с впаянными в нее проводами и контактами, а живая дрожащая плоть открытой раны.  
– Спасибо, Стиви, – сказал Баки и откинулся на подушку, снова проваливаясь в забытье.  
Стив выронил механическую руку. Кто-то попытался подтолкнуть его к выходу из палаты, но не преуспел, пока в дверях не показалась Наташа.  
– Идем, Кэп, – позвала она. – Пошли отсюда, и без тебя тесно.  
Доктор Беннер вышел сразу следом за ними, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь палаты.  
– Что на этот раз, – произнес Стив, ни к кому не обращаясь, с каким-то холодным, отстраненным ужасом думая, что знает, в чем дело. – Что-то не так с кровью, верно?  
– Нет, капитан, – успокаивающе поднял ладони Беннер. – Все так. Мы ожидали чего-то подобного, но не знали, когда запустится процесс.  
Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на него.  
– Регенерация началась почти мгновенно, – пояснил тот. – Рана стала затягиваться меньше чем через сутки, помните?  
Стив кивнул, готовясь слушать, пытаясь быть терпеливым и спокойным. Получалось паршиво. За тонкой стеной в палате Баки переговаривались врачи. Послышался еще один негромкий стон, и Наташа сжала локоть Стива.  
– Пока мистер Барнс возвращал себе память, его никто не трогал. А теперь, располагая сывороткой, содержавшейся в вашей крови, он, если я не ошибаюсь, возвращает себе, – Беннер сжал губы, – себя.  
Лицо доктора казалось Стиву странно напряженным, а потом он понял, что это: выражение сдерживаемого, но неудержимого торжества, как будто он увидел что-то по-настоящему интересное, удивительное и ему дали подержать это в руках. Обычно сдержанный доктор Беннер был просто в восторге. Тот же Тони на его месте сиял бы улыбкой на весь больничный коридор.  
– Могу сказать вам, что не только я, но никто из присутствующих в этой больнице никогда не видел, чтобы человек играл на собственном геноме, как на тонко настроенном инструменте. Все, что можно сделать сейчас, это не мешать ему.  
Стив приказал себе успокоиться и благодарно коснулся руки Наташи.  
Сколько раз за последние дни он одергивал себя, пытаясь найти равновесие между сумасшедшей надеждой и здравым смыслом. Баки справится: в этом он не сомневался ни минуты. Не сомневаться во всем остальном было не так просто.  
– Ник передает привет, – улыбнулась Наташа, когда Беннер ушел, оставив их одних.  
– Как он?  
– Уже перевернул вверх дном европейское отделение. Там тоже не все чисто, неизвестно, что еще всплывет. Одним Барнсом вряд ли обошлось, а за ним числится столько, что даже нам с Клинтом еще работать и работать...  
– Я не допущу, – сказал Стив твердо, – чтобы Баки отвечал за это. Он такой же убийца, как я, как любой солдат. А судить его за дела ГИДРЫ я не позволю.  
Наташа пожала плечами.  
– Это и не потребуется. Ник позаботится, чтобы документы на Барнса и тех, кто с ним работал, попали куда нужно. Он только спрашивает тебя, не хочешь ли ты еще немного поработать его совестью. У тебя хорошо получается.

***  
Неделя прошла, как тяжелый сон. Стив старался находиться как можно ближе к палате, где, окруженный всем возможным вниманием, лежал уникальный пациент. Медицинские аппараты и электроника считывали все происходившее с ним и в нем, собирая данные, выстраивая графики, выводя на экраны положительные прогнозы.  
Тело Баки приняло возможности сыворотки Эрскина; его мозг усилил эти возможности настолько, что теперь Баки отращивал себе руки и ноги, хотя – это старался подчеркнуть каждый их тех, с кем приходилось говорить Стиву, – человек на это не способен в принципе.  
Неподвижно, в тишине, нарушаемой только писком датчиков и мерным дыханием, без остатка сжигая анестетики и питательные растворы, полностью освобожденное от металла тело действительно восстанавливалось – по мере того, как постепенно, изо дня в день, активность мозга переставала сводить с ума чуткую технику, приближаясь к норме.  
 _Ты тут, Стиви? Я тебя почти не слышу._  
– Ты напугал меня, – упрекнул Стив, глядя в неподвижное лицо спящего.  
 _Не тебя одного. Но это ненадолго, приятель. Как я выгляжу?_  
– Потрепанным.  
 _Как будто на тебя напал дикий зверь. В тридцать шестом, и ни войны, ни плена, ни Золы, ни Зимнего Солдата никогда не было._  
На что-то его отрава еще годится, верно?  
Кожа на ногах еще напоминала свежий ожог, но правая рука почти восстановилась. Широкие, мощные плечи были гладкими, и ничто не напоминало о том, что неделю назад этих плеч не было вовсе.  
 _Но она, похоже, выгорает. Чем дальше, тем медленнее идет дело._  
Стив накрыл прохладную расслабленную ладонь своей.  
– Не торопись, Бак.  
 _Почти как после той дряни, которую мне кололи. Коктейль Золы. Все исчезало, а потом постепенно, но возвращалось, даже больше прежнего. Иногда казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и вскроется что-то еще. Новая способность. Тогда дозу увеличивали. Не знаю, что умел бы, если бы не сдерживание. Может, уже давно отрастил бы себе все что надо, ха... А может, свихнулся бы._  
В этот раз, похоже, уходит насовсем. Но, знаешь ли, я не буду скучать. Оно не делало меня ни умнее, ни лучше. А чужие заморочки — это чертовски утомительная штука! Правда, теперь с левой рукой придется повозиться, Сти...  
Стив вздрогнул.  
Баки по-прежнему спал, хмуря брови во сне. Пальцы правой руки подрагивали в ладонях Стива. Короткий обрубок левой уже не кровоточил, и теперь культя быстро заживала.  
– Кажется, вечеринка отменяется, – сердито сказал Баки, открыв глаза. – Придется попросить назад старую. Как думаешь, мне ее вернут?  
Стив смотрел на него, боясь моргнуть. Баки был прежним: молодым, здоровым, красивым. Баки был новым – отпечаток другой силы, другой взгляд. Но главное, он был жив. Поверить в это было сложнее всего – и сильнее всего хотелось.  
– Ты бы себя видел, – услышал Стив. – О чем можно думать с таким лицом?  
Баки смотрел на него, улыбаясь, но в глубине глаз возникло и понемногу крепло беспокойство. Стив осторожно сжал правую ладонь, успокаивая, провел большим пальцем по выступающим костяшкам.  
Баки больше не _слышал_ его.


	4. Баки

Волны набегали и отступали размеренно и ровно, обдавая то теплом, то прохладой: слышимые, видимые, осязаемые. На губах невесомо оседала соль; кожа под пальцами казалась чуть жестче от морской воды.  
Пляж был пуст. Встав на берегу у самой кромки, они молча ждали, пока узкий край солнца не заблестел над горизонтом, мутно-розовый, дрожащий.  
Стив обнимал крепко и мягко. Спине было горячо от его тела, шее – от его дыхания.  
– Ты уверен? – спросил он. – Один раз ты уже пошел со мной туда, куда не стоило.  
Баки повернул голову, и Стив, поймав короткое движение, потянулся к его губам.  
– Не говори ерунды. Мы с тобой старые вояки, которым в мирную жизнь путь заказан. Но война на одной стороне с тобой меня тоже вполне устраивает.  
Стив сжал его сильнее, наверняка чувствуя холодок бионики сквозь легкую одежду.  
– Никуда ты от меня не денешься, – улыбнулся Баки и закрыл глаза.  
Волны повторяли ритм спокойного пульса, баюкали, умиротворяли ласковой мощью, кроткой силой. Волны шелестели, обтекая и проходя насквозь, достигая сердца; нарастая, пенными бурунами взлетали выше и накрывали с головой, заставляя осязать, обонять и слышать одновременно – всем собой.  
Чувству не было названия.  
Близился шторм.


End file.
